Después Del Olvido
by notantocomoayer
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre Emma Swan debe volver a Storybrooke, donde se encuentra con su ex-esposa Regina Mills, lo que parece ser un corto viaje, se transforma rápidamente en una larga estadía. (No hay magia, ni cuentos de hadas)
1. Bienvenida a casa

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Hola =) Es primera vez que escribo un Fic así que cualquier crítica será bien recibida.**

* * *

El teléfono sonaba fuertemente, Emma se levantó para contestar, eran la 1 de la madrugada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras escuchaba a quien le hablaba del otro lado del teléfono, su padre había muerto. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó en el suelo, sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, se tapó el rostro con las manos y rompió en llanto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tirada en el suelo de su apartamento, lo que si sabía era que le esperaba un largo viaje a Storybrooke. El lugar que a pesar de todo seguía considerando su hogar, el lugar donde vivía su familia, sus amigos, su hijo y su ex esposa.

Hace 2 años había abandonado el pueblo, cuando su hijo tenía apenas 4 años, y su matrimonio se había venido abajo. Veía al niño casi todos los fines de semana y algunas semanas durante las vacaciones de verano.

Preparó su maleta y luego de un rato se encontraba dejando Boston en su Audi rs7 2014 blanco a toda velocidad. Volver a casa hacia que se le revolviera el estómago, especialmente por la situación.

Luego de horas hundida en sus pensamientos vio el letrero de "Bienvenido a Storybrooke" eran ya las 7 de la mañana, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro durante cortos segundos. Condujo hasta la casa donde había vivido toda su niñez y adolescencia, detuvo el motor del vehículo y luego de un suspiro bajo de él. Camino hasta la entrada de la casa, la puerta estaba entre abierta, la empujo y entro, camino un par de pasos hasta que alguien la abrazo fuertemente tomándola por sorpresa.

"Pensé que no vendrías" Dijo Kathryn llorando mientras abrazaba a Emma.

"ya estoy aquí, tranquila" Dijo suavemente Emma mientras respondía al abrazo de su hermana mayor.

Luego de ese abrazo Emma saludo a sus pequeñas sobrinas, Ruth de 8 años, hija de David y Mary Margaret y Abigail de 5 años hija de Kathryn y Federico.

"Emma, lo siento mucho"un hombre alto la abrazo fuertemente, era Graham, su amigo de toda la vida. Emma sonrió al verlo, la última vez que lo había visto, había sido hace un mes en Boston, siempre que podía la visitaba, bebían y se ponían al día en lo que pasaba en la vida del otro.

"Gracias Graham_" _Se separaron y Ruby se acercó a ella, la morena también la visitaba, pero no tan seguido como Graham, generalmente hablaban por teléfono, Ruby siempre alegraba a Emma con las historias sobre sus romances o los problemas que tenía con la abuela. La morena luego de un rato de charla no pudo evitar preguntar

"El Audi es tuyo verdad?"

"Si, por qué?"respondió Emma confundida.

"Vaya sí que estas cambiada"

"Ya no tengo 16 años_" _Dijo Emma segura

"Lo manejaste hasta los 26 Emma"Respondió su amiga sonriendo "Aún está juntando polvo en tu casa…_"_

"Ya no es mi casa… Y Pensé que lo había regalado o algo en el momento en que deje la ciudad_" _Dijo Emma un poco confundida

"Bueno técnicamente se deshizo de la casa con todo lo que tenía dentro, eso incluye tu porq… el escarabajo" Ruby le sonrió

"La casa aún es de ella"

"Por qué no la vende?"Preguntó curiosa Ruby

"Yo… no lo sé, era la casa de sus sueños"

"Ahora es solo una casa deshabitada, aunque con muebles y todo"dijo Ruby confundida _"_Es un poco absurdo tener una gran casa como esa solo para juntar polvo"

"Si, lo es"Susurró Emma.

"Y donde está tu siempre tan simpática novia?"Preguntó Ruby con falsa preocupación, Emma sonrío.

"Gracias Ruby, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa, aún en un momento como este… "

"Hey! Nada de gracias, para eso estoy"Dijo abrazando nuevamente a Emma – "Ahora enserio dónde está?, debo esconderme?" Emma rio nuevamente

"Está en Madrid, quería adelantar su vuelo para estar aquí lo antes posible pero le dije que no lo hiciera, así que puedes estar tranquila"

"Debería aprender a controlar sus celos"Dijo Ruby sonriendo

"No es celosa, tú la provocas" Respondió Emma

"Recibió mi regalo de cumpleaños?" Preguntó la morena fingiendo desinterés, Emma volvió a reír

"No creo que unas pastillas para relajarse sea un buen regalo Ruby… no se lo entregué"

"Emma es justo lo que esa mujer necesita" Ambas rieron y siguieron con su absurda conversación, Mary Margaret y Graham se les unieron, nuevamente estaban los 4 amigos juntos, recordando los momentos vividos con el señor Swan. Como los protegía o los regañaba, dependiendo de la gravedad del problema en el que Emma los hubiera metido.

Un rato después la rubia se apartó de todos y caminó hasta las escaleras subiendo lentamente, camino por un corredor que parecía eterno hasta que llego a su antigua habitación, entro tímidamente, toco la cama suavemente con los dedos y se sentó sobre ella, se inclinó hacia una de las mesitas de noche junto a la cama, habían 2 fotografías sobre ella, las miro con los ojos cristalinos y tomo la primera donde aparecía toda la familia Swan, su padre George, su madre Ruth, sus hermanos y ella. Sonrío tristemente al ver la fotografía, tenía 15 años cuando la tomaron, 8 meses después recibía la noticia de que su madre había muerto en un accidente en la carretera en un viaje a Boston, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

_"**Emma!" **Gritaba la señora Swan, después de que la rubia menor le lanzaba un balón en la cara su hermano, David le lanzó el balón devuelta "**David!"** gritaba ahora la señora Swan "**Me van a volver loca!**" Emma le entregaba la pelota a su madre mientras dirigía su mirada llena de odio a su hermano._

_"**David, Emma! Cuál de los dos entro a mi cuarto y tomo mi balón de voleibol!**" Gritaba Kathryn molesta mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos que se escondían detrás de su madre, la señora Swan suspiro fuertemente y miró a sus 3 hijos_

_"**Los tres, sentarse, ahora!**" Los hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras su madre se sentaba frente a ellos._

_"**Ustedes son hermanos!, deben respetarse y cuidarse, eso es lo que la familia hace, se apoyan. Amigos, parejas, y, y… balones pueden ir y venir, pero la familia siempre debe permanecer ahí…"**_

_"**Pero…"** Dijo Emma interrumpiendo_

_"**Nada de peros Emma" **Respondió su madre casi rogando – "**Prométanme que se van a comportar como hermanos siempre" **Los tres asintieron, la señora Swan le entrego el balón a Kathryn y les sonrió a los 3 "**Ahora vayan a arreglarse que dentro de un rato nos vendrán a tomar la foto familiar anual**" se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina cuando un balón golpeo su cabeza."_

* * *

"Pensé que tu madre los mataría a los 3 ese día"Emma levanto la mirada y la vio tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido negro que marcaba su cuerpo. Habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que la había visto y parecía más hermosa que nunca, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero su rostro parecía sereno, recorrió a la morena lentamente con la mirada queriendo grabar ese momento, su ex esposa miraba sus ojos fijamente.

"Regina" Susurró finalmente mirándola a los ojos.


	2. Funeral

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Gracias por los comentarios =) de verdad animan a seguir con la historia, les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste**

* * *

"Henry te está buscando abajo"Dijo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de la rubia.

"Él te quería como a una hija"Soltó mientras se acercaba un poco a la morena.

"Lo sé"Regina agacho la cabeza

"Y él sabía que tú lo querías como a un padre" Tomó a Regina tímidamente del mentón y levanto su mirada, caían lagrimas por el rostro de la morena, Emma soltó su cara y tomo su mano

"Siento llegar tan tarde yo… yo…, Henry, lo siento Emma"La rubia acabó rápidamente con la distancia abrazando fuertemente a Regina.

"Tranquila"Regina rompió en llanto "Todo estará bien"

Sabía que la única persona que había visto quebrarse a Regina de esa manera había sido ella. Regina no se mostraba débil ante nadie, menos permitía que alguien la sostuviera de la forma en que ella la sostenía.

Luego de estar un rato abrazando a la morena, está se calmó y entonces dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a la puerta

"Deberías bajar, Henry te necesita"

"Voy en un minuto"Respondió la rubia y luego Regina salió de la habitación, Emma volvió a mirar las 2 fotografías y esta vez tomo la segunda, en ella estaban Regina y ella sentadas sobre una banca sonriendo y mirándose.

* * *

_Era el último día de clases para Regina, al siguiente año iría a la universidad a estudiar leyes, a Emma aún le faltaban 2 años para terminar de estudiar, sin embargo la rubia no tenía planeado ir a la universidad. Decidieron ir al parque junto a los hermanos de la rubia, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Graham y Neal_

"_**No puedo creer que el próximo año vayamos a la universidad Regina" **__dijo Kathryn_

"_**Yo tampoco Kath, será diferente**__" Respondió Regina mirando tristemente a Emma y le dio un corto beso_

"_**El próximo año Neal y yo las alcanzaremos, y después Mary y, y…**__" Dijo David mirando al resto del grupo "__**De verdad ninguno de ustedes 3 piensa ir a la universidad?"**_

"_**Yo debo hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi abuela**__" Dijo Ruby_

"_**Y Emma y yo seremos ayudantes de Sheriff**__" Dijo Graham_

"_**Si ustedes dos se encargarán de la seguridad de la ciudad creo que la ciudad será un caos**__" Dijo Neal riendo_

"_**Yo creo que lo harán genial" **__Dijo Mary Margaret_

"_**Y qué pasará con tu sueño de recorrer el mundo tomando fotografías Emma?**__" Preguntó Neal_

"_**Me espera una larga vida, habrá tiempo para todo, y tranquilos que aún no se va nadie"**__ Emma saco su cámara de su mochila "__**Ahora si me permiten quiero inmortalizar este momento"**__ y comenzó a tomarle fotografías a todos. _

_Luego de un rato todos estaban acostados en el césped, menos Emma y Regina que hablaban animadamente sentadas en una banca_

"_**Sé que has estado juntando dinero para comprarte la moto el día de tu cumpleaños, pero Emma… Me da miedo que te pase algo" **__Dijo Regina preocupada_

"_**Tranquila no me pasará nada"**_

"_**Emma… te conozco…"**_

"_**Debes confiar en mí"**_

"_**Es en tu equilibrio en quien no confío**__" Dijo sonriendo y besando a Emma _

"_**Tendré en cuenta tu opinión**__" Suspiro la rubia _

"_**Lo que compres debo ser la primera en subirme contigo"**__ Sentencio Regina_

"_**Eeeh"**__ Emma la miró fijo y le dio un rápido beso __**"Debes ponerte a la fila porque primero viene Graham, luego Ruby, Mary, Kat y finalmente David"**_

"_**Aceptas sobornos?"**__ Preguntó Regina_

"_**Depende de qué clase de soborno estemos hablando"**__ Dijo Emma riendo._

_Mientras ambas seguían hablando y riendo Ruby miró la escena y saco la cámara de Emma y les tomo una fotografía, Emma sonrió a su amiga una vez que se dio cuenta._

"_**Regina Mills acaba de ser fotografiada sonriendo" **_

"_**Tú tienes cientos de fotografías mías sonriendo"**_

"_**Hablando de fotografías"**__ Emma se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un cheque _

"_**Que es esto?"**__ Preguntó la morena_

"_**Vendí mi primera fotografía!"**__ Respondió la Rubia_

"_**Emma eso es increíble!**__ Beso a su novia_

"_**Estamos 50 dólares más cerca de la casa de tus**__**sueños" **__ Regina sonrió_

"_**Sabes que seré feliz en cualquier lugar mientras sea contigo"**_

"_**Ok Mills basta de mentiras, quieres una casa blanca, más bien como una mansión"**__ Río Emma_

"_**Dudo que 50 dólares hagan la diferencia"**_

"_**Hey**__" Dijo Emma falsamente ofendida "__**Por algo se empieza y pronto seré multimillonaria"**_

"_**Y que fotografía vendiste?**__" Preguntó la morena, Emma la miro con una gran sonrisa __**"oh Emma dime que no!"**_

* * *

Estaban en el cementerio, la ceremonia estaba terminando, David sostenía la mano de Mary y su hija, Kat hacia lo mismo con su esposo y su hija, mientras Emma tenía abrazado con el brazo izquierdo a Henry, quien estaba amarrado a su cintura, ella parecía serena. Con la mirada busco a Regina, quien para su sorpresa se encontrada detrás de ella junto a Graham, sus miradas se encontraron, lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Regina, se miraron y Emma extendió su mano derecha hasta la morena, ella la miro un poco sorprendida y luego de unos segundos la tomo, se acercó y quedo junto la rubia sin soltar su mano.

Cuando todo termino, la gente comenzó a irse, pero Emma permanecía inmóvil. Regina la observó un momento y luego soltó a la rubia suavemente. Emma miró su mano al sentir como Regina quitaba la de ella. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente mientras la morena tomaba la mano del pequeño y se marchaban juntos.

La rubia estaba sola, se acercó hasta donde hace poco su padre había sido sepultado junto a su madre. Las lágrimas empezaban a mojar su rostro.

"Lo siento mamá, se supone que tenía que proteger a mi familia"secó sus ojos con sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Emma entró a la biblioteca de la casa, se acercó al bar que estaba en la esquina, tomó una botella de whisky y un vaso y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, llenó el vaso y miro a su alrededor, David entro a la biblioteca y se sentó frente a ella.

"Papá decía que llorar es bueno" Dijo su hermano mirándola

"Lo sé" Respondió Emma seria y luego bebió de su vaso

"No te he visto llorar" David se puso de pie y tomo un vaso, luego se volvió a sentar

"Que tú no veas las cosas no significan que no pasen hermano" Respondió Emma mientras David llenaba su vaso

"Necesitamos que te quedes hasta el miércoles Emma"

"Pienso irme mañana" Dijo sin mirar a su hermano

"Sé que son 4 días más aquí pero es el día de la lectura del testamento de papá y debes estar presente"Dijo su hermano suplicante

"Todos sabemos que no hay nada para mí en ese testamento, no veo razón para quedarme"David sonrió

"El solo hablaba de ti" Emma se puso de pie violentamente y se dirigió a la puerta "Si no estás presente no sabremos que dice el testamento, debemos estar los 3" Se apresuró a decir el rubio.

"Debo tomar un vuelo a Madrid mañana" Dijo Emma sin voltear

"O si verdad que prefieres arrancar al otro lado del mundo antes de estar junto a tu hijo que te necesita" Dijo David poniéndose de pie mirando hacia Emma, ella se dio vuelta y miro a su hermano

"Eso no es verdad"

"Entonces demuéstralo" Dijo el rubio desafiante

"No tengo nada que demostrarte David, no hay nada más importante que mi hijo" David bebió todo su vaso y se acercó a su hermana

"Entonces quédate" Abrió la puerta y se detuvo "hazlo por tu familia" David salió de la biblioteca dejando a Emma sola.

Al pensar en la razón de porque se encontraba ahí hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, lamentaba el no haber alcanzado a despedirse de su padre. Siempre pensó que un día volvería a casa, pero nunca pensó que pasaría así, su hermano tenía razón, siempre decía amar a su familia pero nunca lo demostraba.

Luego de un rato Emma bajo y se encontró con sus hermanos, Kat se puso de pie y la abrazo

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Emma" Dijo su hermana mayor sonriéndole

"Me quedare en Granny's hasta la lectura del testamento"

"Emma es tu casa, no hace falta que vayas a algún hospedaje" Dijo Mary

"Es solo por un par de días, no se preocupen"

"Pero aquí estarías más cómoda" Aseguro Kat

"Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa" Dijo Regina apareciendo detrás de Emma, sorprendiendo a todos "Quiero decir nuestra ex casa"

"No creo que sea una buena idea" Dijo Emma confundida "No quiero molestarlos más y necesito descansar"

"Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos" Dijo Kat, Emma le sonrió y salió de la casa.

El día miércoles había llegado, se había pasado todos los días encerrada en su habitación en Granny's, Henry la visitaba a diario al igual que Ruby y Mary. Graham no había aparecido, solo la había llamado una vez para saber cómo se encontraba. Emma despertó temprano, no era hasta las 3 de la tarde la lectura del testamento, tomo desayuno, luego fue por su audi y se dirigió a un antiguo edificio. Subió las escaleras y se acercó a una de las puertas, introdujo la llave y la abrió. Al entrar vio pequeños destellos de luz que entraban a la cocina, la ventana estaba cubierta por una vieja sabana con pequeños orificios por donde entraba la luz. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana, tomó la sabana y la quitó, se dio vuelta y aún estaba todo como lo había dejado, las paredes sin terminar de pintar, solo 2 viejos muebles, un sofá, una vieja televisión y una cama. Miró hacia las escaleras que estaban junto a ella y subió, al llegar arriba se acercó a otra puerta y la abrió, prendió la luz y la habitación se iluminó levemente de rojo. Ese solía ser su estudio, su primer estudio, aún habían viejas fotografías colgadas. Tomo una donde Ruby y Mary estaban disfrazadas de la caperucita roja y una princesa. Estuvo toda la mañana ahí, luego se dirigió hasta el bufete de abogados de la ciudad.

Había llegado 15 minutos antes, espero hasta que llegaron sus hermanos y entraron a una de las oficinas, la secretaria les indico que deberían esperar unos minutos más

"Entonces llegaste antes" Dijo David sorprendido

"Debes estar realmente apurada por irte" Añadió su hermana sorprendida también

"No es eso, solo no me gusta llegar tarde"

"Desde cuándo?" Preguntó la rubia mayor

"Desde que madure"

"Tu madurar?" Dijo David "Por favor Emma"

"Que tiene de raro?"

"Llegaste tarde a tu graduación" Respondió Kat

"A tu primera exhibición de fotografías"Dijo David

"Al primer cumpleaños de Henry" Siguió Kat

"Al segundo cumpleaños de Henry" Continuó David

"Ok! Entiendo su punto" Dijo Emma interrumpiéndolos

"A tu boda" Dijo su hermana

"Eso no cuenta, se supone que debes llegar tarde a tu boda"Respondió la Rubia defendiéndose "Además llegue antes que Regina"

"Solo porque ella te fue a buscar porque pensó que te había pasado algo" Dijo Kat

"Pero llegué y ella no estaba!"

"Estaba en el hospital preguntando por ti!" Kat defendió a su amiga.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el señor Gold llego, se disculpó por la tardanza y tomo asiento frente a ellos.

"Bueno no alarguemos más esta situación" Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una habitación continua, los 3 lo siguieron. En la habitación había una mesa de reuniones y una de las esquinas superiores un televisor, el señor Gold lo encendió y apago las luces. Los hermanos Swan tomaron asiento y el hombre le puso Play al DVD.

"Debo quedarme 1 año aquí?!" – Grito Emma segundos después de que la grabación de su padre termino

"Así es querida" Afirmó seguro el señor Gold "Si quieres que tus hermanos y tu reciban la herencia y…"

"Señor Gold nos da un minuto por favor" Interrumpió Kat

"Claro, los espero en mi oficina"

"Emma cálmate" Dijo David

"Que me calme?! Es enserio?!" Dijo Emma molesta

"Debes quedarte" Afirmó David

"Estas loco?, tengo una vida lejos de aquí y…"

"También tenías una vida aquí antes de irte" interrumpió David alterado "Una muy buena por cierto"

"Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi padre, no sabes nada sobre lo que paso"

"Que es lo que no se Emma? Que te fuiste un día con la promesa de volver la semana siguiente y nunca lo hiciste? Que dejaste a tu hijo y a tu esposa? Que..."

"David para" Dijo Kat

"Escúchame bien David lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es problema mío" Emma se puso de pie "No me puedo quedar"

"Emma todo eso es el esfuerzo de nuestros padres y abuelos" Afirmo Kat "Y no todos sacamos una foto y nos pagan miles de dólares por ella"

"Por favor ninguno de ustedes necesita el dinero"

"No solo se trata del dinero Emma" Kat también se puso de pie

"Esta la galería donde expusiste tus fotografías por primera vez!" Grito David acercándose a una ventana

"Cada lugar de esa lista tiene recuerdos, la casa de nuestros padres, la casa en la playa, incluso el supermercado" Dijo Kat

"Lo siento chicos no puedo quedarme" Dijo Emma agachando la mirada

"Que le dirás a Henry? Que perdimos todo porque eres incapaz de hacer algo por tu familia?" Dijo David con los ojos llorosos "Que crees que diría mamá?"

"No lo sé David! No es algo que pueda ir a preguntarle!

"Deben calmarse los dos" Dijo Kat "Papá dijo que era decisión de Emma, no podemos presionarla David"

"Necesito aire" Dijo una ofuscada Emma

"Debes responder ahora"

"Lo se David!"Emma comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación

"Puedes salir de la ciudad cuando se trate de trabajo" afirmó Kat

"Debo hablar con Belle" susurró Emma mientras sacaba su celular, Kat y David se miraron

"Te esperamos en la oficina del señor Gold" Dijo Kat tomando a David del brazo y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

_Emma estaba sentada afuera de la oficina del director, cuando llegó August a molestarla_

_"**Así que te gustan las mujeres Swan**" Decía August sentándose frente a ella "**Conozco un remedio para eso"**_

_"**Déjame tranquila August**" Respondió Emma desanimada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared_

_"**Si no quieres el remedio para ti tal vez pueda dárselo a tu novia**" Dijo sonriendo, Emma lo miraba amenazante y se puso de pie_

_"**Tócale un pelo a Regina y te mato**" Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo_

_"**Créeme Emma**" Se paró frente a ella y le susurró al oído "**Planeo tocarle mucho más"** Emma intentó empujarlo pero August la sostuvo_

_"**Suelta a mi hermana!**" Gritó David mientras se acercaba a golpear a August en la cara, El reacciono y le devolvió el golpe a David_

_"**Solo intento arreglarla imbécil"** August Golpeó a David de nuevo en ese momento aparecieron Sean y su hermano Thomas_

_"**Ella no tiene nada malo idiota**" David se lanzó contra August, pero Sean y Thomas lo sujetaron y lo comenzaron a golpear_

_"**Hey suéltenlo!**" Gritó Emma golpeando a Sean, él se tocó el labio y vio que le salía sangre_

_"**No creas que porque eres mujer no te golpearé"**_

_"**No te tengo miedo Sean"** Dijo lanzándose contra el_

_Una multitud miraba la pelea, Kat paso entre ellos y se lanzó en la espalda de Thomas quien cayó al suelo_

_"**Nadie toca a mis hermanos!"** Dijo Kat mientras caía sobre Thomas, August intentó acercarse a Kat pero David no dejó que lo hiciera golpeándolo,_

_Todos miraban la pelea hasta que llegó el director y se produjo un silencio, haciendo que la pelea se detuviera y todos lo miraran_

_"**Kathryn, David y Emma a mi oficina ahora!"** Dijo molesto_

_"**Pero señor fue August quien…" **Intentó decir Emma pero el director la interrumpió_

_"**Sin peros señorita Swan, a mi oficina ahora!" **_

_Los 3 muchachos desarreglados y con sangre comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina del director_

_"**Y el resto a clases!" **_

_Todos se fueron, y 15 minutos después la señora Swan estaba ahí, el director hizo que los hermanos esperaran afuera mientras él hablaba con la furiosa madre. Los 3 esperaron sin hablar. Su madre salió de la oficina y ellos la siguieron. Ella entró al auto y los 3 se sentaron atrás, ella los miró por el espejo retrovisor_

_"**Están suspendidos 1 semana"**_

_"**Lo siento mamá es todo mi culpa yo…"** Dijo Emma pero su madre la interrumpió_

_"**No he terminado de hablar**" Dijo secamente "**Los 3 están castigados y deberán aceptar sin protestar las consecuencias de sus actos"**_

_"**Sentimos decepcionarte mamá"** – Dijo un triste David, la mujer suspiro_

_"**Actuaron como hermanos, y a pesar de todo estoy orgullosa de ustedes, aunque no sea la forma correcta de defenderse"** Los 3 la miraron sonriendo "**Ahora vamos, que su padre los espera en casa"** Rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de la cara de los 3._

* * *

Intentaré actualizar dos veces por semana, martes y sábados


	3. Traición

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Quería**** darle las gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegro que les vaya gustando la historia :)**

**kaotikaskull, paola-enigma, Macabricet, Melissa Swan, , venus1485, JulyQueen, erpmeis y Onievas, este capítulo va para ustedes.  
**

* * *

Emma caminó hacia la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y el celular en la mano

"Acepto" Dijo Emma entrando a la oficina del señor Gold, El hombre la miró sorprendido. Emma busco la mirada de su hermano y asintió con la cabeza. Kath le dio un abrazo y sonrió, luego de conversar sobre los detalles del testamento, quedo claro que Emma solo podría dejar la ciudad durante 30 días ese año.

"Entonces volverás a casa?" Preguntó David mientras salían del edificio

"No, me quedare en mi antiguo apartamento, debo hacerle algunos arreglos primero"

"Podrías quedarte en casa mientras los haces" Respondió su hermano

"Esa es tu casa con Mary ahora"

"Es una gran casa" Dijo su hermano sonriendo

"Lo sé, pero prefiero esperar en Granny's"

"Podríamos ir a beber algo ahora" Propuso Kath

"Creo que iré a la comisaria a hablar con Graham, no lo he visto estos días" Dijo Emma notando como la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano se borraba – "Que sucede?"Preguntó

"Emma hay algo que prefiero que sepas por nosotros antes de que te enteres por rumores en el pueblo" Dijo David

"Aún no lo sabe mucha gente pero creo que el rumor está creciendo"

"Que es lo que pasa?"

* * *

Emma entró a la comisaria hecha una furia, Graham no estaba, pero si estaba la persona con la que quería hablar, Robin, el sheriff

"De todas las mujeres que existen en el mundo, tenías que acostarte con Regina!?"

El hombre la miro sorprendido, y se puso de pie rápidamente

"Swan, no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento para hablar de mi vida amorosa" Dijo el hombre mientras Emma se acercaba

"Tu vida amorosa con mi esposa? Enserio?" Preguntó Emma furiosa

"Lo siento Emma, no quería que te enteraras por otra boca, pero veo que te han ido con el chisme"

"Solías ser mi maldito héroe!"

"Ella es tu EX esposa" Dijo enfatizando la palabra EX

"Legalmente sigue siendo mi esposa, así que creo que tengo derecho a hacer esto" Emma golpeó a Robin

"Emma estas totalmente fuera de control" Dijo Robin mientras tocaba sus labios"Y es ilegal golpearme mientras uso mi uniforme!"

"Me importa una mierda tu uniforme Sheriff!"

"Emma ella necesita seguir adelante con su vida!, preferirías a un extraño?"

"SI!" Gritó la rubia

"Ella merece ser feliz, esto no tiene que afectar nuestra amistad"

"Nuestra amistad?"

"Emma no dije nada durante años"

"Durante años? De que estas hablando?"

"Ella es una mujer maravillosa y Marian murió y nos volvimos muy cercanos…"

"Marian murió mucho antes de que yo me fuera…"Susurró la rubia. Graham entró a la estación y observo sorprendido a Emma "Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada"

"Emma no es un buen momento" Dijo Graham, observando a Robin. Emma salió de la estación de policías y se dirigió a su habitación en el hospedaje.

* * *

Regina y Henry estaban en la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó. El muchacho acababa de cortar el teléfono y sonreía

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Regina

"Ma se queda en Storybrooke!" Gritó el chico entusiasmado

"Oh" susurró la morena poniéndose rígida "eso es bueno, creo…"

"Es excelente! y…" El chico se detuvo pensativo y Regina lo observó

"Y qué?"

"No le pregunte qué pasaría con Belle?" Dijo apenado

"Quien es Belle?" Preguntó nerviosa

"La novia de mamá" Regina se puso seria

"No creo que Emma se quede mucho tiempo, no deberías preocuparte"

"Se quedará un año mamá" Afirmó Henry

"Que?!"

"Crees que Belle venga a vivir con ella?"

Henry se fue de la cocina dejando a una Regina pensativa, nunca había oído hablar de Belle, nadie nunca la había preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría con Emma. El sonido del timbre de la casa la saco de sus pensamientos, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hola"Recibió un beso de Robin

"Hola"Respondió sorprendida, Robin entró a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina "Henry está aquí?" Preguntó el hombre abrazando a Regina

"Por supuesto que está aquí, esta es su casa" Dijo Regina soltándose del abrazo

"Pensé que podría estar con Emma" Dijo el hombre suspirando

"Recién me enteré que se quedaría en la ciudad, aún no he hablado con ella sobre como manejaremos la custodia de Henry ahora que está aquí"

"Se enteró de lo nuestro" Soltó el sheriff

"Qué?" Dijo Regina abriendo los ojos nerviosa "Que… que ha dicho?

"Me ha golpeado" Regina lo miró y vio que tenía una pequeña herida en el labio, rápidamente abrió su bolso y saco unas llaves, miro a Robin

"Lleva a Henry a comer Granny's, yo voy por el después" Dijo y luego se marchó.

* * *

Emma estaba en su antiguo apartamento limpiando cuando Regina entró, la rubia siguió moviendo un mueble sin mirarla pero sabiendo que estaba ahí

"Pensé que ya no tendrías llaves" Dijo Emma

"Golpear al sheriff es bajo incluso para ti" Dijo la morena pasando un dedo por el mueble

"Querías que lo aplaudiera?" Preguntó la rubia mientras intentaba despegar de la pared uno de los muebles de la cocina

"No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida Emma" Regina se cruzó de brazos y camino hasta la ventana

"Te estas acostando con mi ex jefe"

"Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema"

"Por qué Robin?" Preguntó la rubia acercándose a Regina

"Porque no?"

"Porque es…" La rubia se detuvo confundida, miró el suelo y volvió a intentar sacar el mueble. En realidad quien era Robin? Era el hombre que había admirado desde que lo vio usando su estrella de sheriff, era 10 años mayor que ella, probablemente por eso Regina quería estar con el, porque le podía dar la tranquilidad que ella nunca le pudo dar.

"Debemos hablar sobre la custodia de Henry" Dijo la morena interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

"Creí que otra vez me enviarías a tus abogados" Respondió con ironía Emma

"No quería tener que verte la cara después de lo que me hiciste, supongo que lo entiendes"

"Vaya!" Emma tomo un martillo y comenzó a golpear el mueble "Parece que alguien olvido parte importante de la historia" Regina se puso tensa

"Eso no viene al caso ahora"

"Sabes que debo quedarme aquí un año?" Preguntó Emma destruyendo el mueble

"Henry lo menciono" Dijo la morena mirándola, Emma soltó el martillo y empezó a recoger los restos del mueble y juntarlos con el resto de la basura

"Mi padre decidió que si no paso un año aquí todos los bienes familiares pasen a manos de la administración del pueblo"

"Lamento oírlo"

"Cual parte?" Preguntó Emma mirándola "la de tenerme un año aquí o poder perder parte de tu fortuna?"

"Emma créeme no necesito tu dinero, pero si te vas no me molestaría tener dinero extra para el pueblo" Dijo sonriendo "Además todo lo que hago es por nuestro hijo, por su futuro"

"Que gracioso" Dijo Emma tomando el martillo y golpeando el siguiente mueble "Es lo mismo que decía Cora"

"No hables así de mi madre Emma" Amenazó la morena

"Solo digo la verdad Regina, y lo sabes"

"Volvamos al tema de Henry"

"Fue ella quien me contó lo de Danielle"

"Que?" Dijo Regina sorprendida "No puede ser"

"Me busco en París solo para contarme, debería darle las gracias porque a pesar de intentar hacer nuestra vida un infierno fue la única capaz de ser sincera" Regina tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo "Supongo que todo el mundo solo cree que no volví porque soy una maldita infeliz que abandono a su familia"

"Debiste volver y hablar conmigo" Susurró Regina

"Volver? A escuchar más mentiras?" Dijo la Rubia destruyendo el siguiente mueble

"Sé que nada podrá justificar nunca lo que paso, pero Emma, dijiste una semana y habían pasado 2 semanas, no me respondías, no me llamabas!" La rubia la interrumpió

"Tienes razón no lo justifica" Emma agacho la mirada notablemente herida

"Le creíste tan fácil?" Preguntó Regina con lágrimas en los ojos, Emma la miro enojada

"Por supuesto que no Regina!, confiaba en ti más que en nadie en el mundo!"

"Entonces?"

"Me mostró unas fotos" Dijo Emma bajando la mirada

"Y tú alejaste a todos, incluso a Henry…"

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, Regina sentía que con la aparición de Emma también aparecían sus viejos problemas, las peleas por todo, no poder ponerse de acuerdo en nada, Henry al medio. Cuando habían comenzado los problemas? El día en que Emma había expuesto sus fotografías por primera vez en Europa? El día en que ella fue elegida alcaldesa?

Graham golpeó la puerta del apartamento que estaba abierta

"Quería ver que todo estuviera bien" Dijo el ayudante del Sheriff

"Donde está Robin?" Preguntó la morena

"En granny's, con Henry"Afirmó, Graham entró al apartamento mirando a su alrededor, Emma volvió a tomar el martillo y se acercó al mueble

"Tienes una orden?" Preguntó la rubia

"Una orden?" Cuestionó el hombre

"Si, para entrar a mi casa"

"No sabía que necesitaba una" Dijo Graham

"Perfecto si no tienes una orden no veo que estás haciendo aquí"

"Emma no seas infantil" Dijo Regina, Emma se acercó a Graham

"Fuera de mi casa ahora" Miró a Regina "Y llévate a la novia de tu jefe contigo que las cosas están a punto de no estar bien_"_ el hombre se acercó a Regina y le ofreció su brazo

"No" Dijo la morena "Aún no termino de hablar con Emma"

"Estas segura?" Preguntó sorprendido

"Si" Dijo Regina mirando a Emma, el hombre asintió y salió del apartamento

* * *

_Emma acababa de despertar en el hospital luego de un accidente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Regina a su lado sosteniendo su mano. _

"_**Y mi escarabajo?**__" Pregunto rápidamente la rubia, Regina suspiró _

"_**Increíblemente no le paso nada"**_

"_**Y a ti?"**__ Preguntó la rubia_

"_**No iba en el auto contigo"**_

"_**Y Henry?" **_

"_**Tampoco"**__ Emma la miró interrogante__** "Ibas sola en el auto"**_

"_**Podrías habérmelo dicho antes**__" Dijo la rubia "__**Y el otro automóvil?"**_

"_**No crees que deberías cambiar el orden de tus preguntas?"**__ Preguntó Regina un poco molesta, Emma la miro sonriendo_

"_**Ok déjame empezar otra vez**__" Cerró los ojos fingiendo estar inconsciente y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, abrió los ojos otra vez y miro a Regina "__**Henry y tu están bien?" **_

"_**Ninguno de los 2 estábamos contigo pero…"**__ Respondió siguiéndole el juego, la rubia la interrumpió_

"_**Y mi escarabajo?"**__ Regina volvió a suspirar y sonrió _

"_**Él otro conductor está bien, al parecer conducía borracho… y su automóvil también está bien"**__ Emma se acomodó en uno de los costados de la camilla dejando espacio para que Regina se recostara junto a ella. Regina se recostó y Emma acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho_

"_**Lamento haberte asustado**__" dijo Emma dejando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Regina. _

_El teléfono de Regina comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y era su secretaria_

"_**Debo volver al trabajo"**__ Dijo la morena poniéndose de pie_

"_**Tan pronto? Podrías haber quedado viuda sabes"**__ Dijo fingiendo seriedad_

"_**No tengo tanta suerte"**__ Respondió Regina bromeando_

"_**Hey!"**__ Emma río y le lanzó la almohada a Regina_

"_**Volveré más tarde, lo prometo"**__ Besó a Emma_

"_**Podríamos fingir que esto fue una pelea?"**__ Preguntó la rubia antes de que su esposa cruzara la puerta_

"_**Por qué?"**__ Regina la miro confundida_

"_**Podríamos tener una reconciliación"**__ Le dijo Emma sonriendo, Regina le sonrió también y se acercó a ella_

"_**Estas en el hospital Emma"**__ Dijo besándola_

"_**Lo mismo dijiste en el baño de Granny's y eso no nos detuvo" **_

"_**Lo pensaré"**__ Dijo susurrando mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de Emma_

"_**Tampoco nos detuvo en el cine, ni en el auto, ni en…"**__ Regina la interrumpió_

"_**Ok entendí"**__ Sonrió y Emma la beso "__**Te amo"**_

"_**Y yo te amo a ti"**__ Susurró la rubia y luego la volvió a besar __**"Deberíamos casarnos"**_

"_**Ya estamos casadas"**__ Dijo sin separarse __**"Y tenemos un hermoso hijo"**_

"_**Estoy segura que ese niño solo vale como por mellizos" **_

"_**Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado"**__ Dijo la morena separándose un poco. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo, se mordió el labio __**"Me tengo que ir"**__ le dio un beso a Emma y hacia la puerta_

"_**Te espero para nuestra reconciliación"**__ Dijo la rubia gritándole mientras salía de la habitación."_

* * *

La rubia finalmente terminó con todos los muebles mientras Regina la miraba sentada en la escalera, habían llamado a David para que se llevara a Henry a casa por esa noche, ya eran las 11 y aún no se ponían de acuerdo en como seria la custodia de su hijo.

"Puedo ir a buscarlo 3 días de la semana a la escuela, llevarlo a comer y luego a tu casa y pasar fin de semana por medio juntos, es mi oferta final" Dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en el suelo agotada

"Esta bien" Dijo resignada Regina "Debes arreglar su habitación"

"Si lo sé" Dijo suspirando "Debo arreglar todo este lugar"

"Mantendrás tu estudio?"

"No, ahora solo busco la impresora correcta"

"Creí que te gustaba la vieja escuela"

"Necesito el espacio"

"Tienes 3 habitaciones arriba" Dijo Regina señalando el piso superior

"Lo sé es solo que… No quiero el estudio"

"Por qué?" Regina se sorprendió ante las palabras de la rubia, ella solo se encogió de hombros, luego miró fijo a la morena lo que iba a decir no pensó tener que decirlo nunca

"Necesito 2 cosas de ti… la primera es fácil creo" Emma se acercó y se sentó junto a Regina

"Te escucho"

"Puedo sacar el escarabajo de casa?"

"Es tu casa Emma puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso puedes mudarte ahí"

"Sabes que no voy a hacer eso" Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Regina la miró y asintió

"Lo se… tienes las llaves?"

"Siempre las llevo conmigo"

"Y que es lo segundo?" Preguntó mirando los ojos verdes de la rubia, esos ojos que tantas veces la hicieron perderse. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y no pudo evitar mirar un segundo los labios de Emma.

"Esto es más difícil" Dijo Emma poniéndose de pie nerviosa, Regina rápidamente se paró frente a ella preocupada

"Dime Emma que pasa"

"Hablé con Belle esta tarde y yo…" Regina se puso rígida al escuchar el nombre de la mujer por primera vez de los labios de la rubia "Necesito el divorcio Regina"

* * *

**Nos leemos el Sábado, Gracias otra vez =)**


	4. Oferta

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Gracias una vez más por todas las personas que leen y comentan la historia**

* * *

Regina se había ido del apartamento tan pronto la palabra divorcio salió de la boca de la rubia, estaba enfurecida, llegó a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, tomo su camisa de dormir y se acostó. No paraba de dar vueltas por la cama, Emma quería el divorcio para poder casarse con otra mujer, para formar una nueva familia con ella, tal vez tener hijos, esos pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarla. Recordó cuando Emma quedo embarazada a través de una inseminación teniendo 21 años, tal vez ella la habría presionado demasiado y ahora a sus 28 años debía sentirse más preparada. Recordó la forma en la que Emma solía mirarla, como la tocaba, como hacían el amor, como esa rubia lograba que su cuerpo vibrara solo con mirarla, siempre la hizo sentir protegida, la hacía reír como nadie, cuando estaba con ella todos sus sentidos parecían explotar y su cabeza hizo un click. Ahora Emma hacia que otra mujer sintiera eso. Su corazón parecía romperse una vez más después de 2 años y la causa de ese dolor seguía siendo la misma mujer, su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo, la que la acompaño en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de su padre, cuando salió de la universidad con su título de abogada, cuando empezó su carrera política, cuando llego a la alcaldía, y así una lista interminables de momentos. Emma y ella pasarían a ser oficialmente un recuerdo, pero como puede ser un recuerdo algo que se siente tan vivo. Sabía que aún amaba a la rubia, que nada de ese sentimiento había cambiado, lo supo apenas la vio en su habitación, en ese momento quiso correr a besarla, quiso recuperar el tiempo y perderse en su cuerpo, pero no podía, Emma no podía saber lo que sentía, menos ahora que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Y así paso la noche y los días siguientes, sin dejar de pensar en que toda posibilidad estaba perdida con Emma, por más que buscara razones para no darle el divorcio ninguna parecía lógica.

"No puedes darle el divorcio" Soltó Ruby entrando a la oficina de la alcaldesa, Regina no levanto la mirada de los papeles que leía

"Hola a ti también Ruby" Ruby se paseaba por la oficina de la morena

"Esa mujer es… es… una manipuladora Regina, no lo puedes permitir" Regina suspiró

"Creo que esto es algo que tienes que hablar con Emma"

"Ella esta ciega, no se da cuenta" Regina finalmente miró a Ruby

"De que no se da cuenta?"

"Solo le interesa el dinero de Emma" Regina se puso de pie y se afirmó en su escritorio

"Como sabes eso?"

"Con el dinero de quien crees que recorre el mundo?"

"Creí que viajaba por su trabajo" Dijo Regina confundida

"Trabajar? Belle? Solo le interesa el dinero de Emma, sé que aquí en el pueblo ser esposa de Emma Swan no significa nada… sin ofender, pero afuera Emma es una gran fotógrafa…" Ruby se sentó mientras Regina la observaba

"No puedo hacer nada, Emma está enamorada y si se quiere casar se casará"

"Emma solo se ha enamorado una vez_"_ Afirmó Ruby

"Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó Regina

"Ella me lo dijo" Ruby se quedó pensativa mientras sus últimas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Regina "Tal vez Graham logre convencerla" Dijo Ruby poniéndose de pie dispuesta a marcharse

"No creo que pueda hacer algo, hay algo que Graham no le contó a Emma en ninguno de sus viajes y ahora esta… un poco molesta" Dijo Regina

"Si tienes razón" Ruby bajó la mirada "Emma me lo dijo"

"Emma te lo dice todo?" Preguntó Regina

"Si, bueno casi, yo sola me di cuenta de que Voldemort estaba celosa de mí"

"Voldemort?"

"Belle" Suspiró Ruby

"Está celosa de ti?"

"Si" Afirmó Ruby

"Bueno" Dijo Regina comenzando a caminar por su oficina "Yo también estuve celosa de ti un tiempo"

"De mí? Por qué? Tú sabes que siempre he sido amiga de Emma"

"Si lo sé, pero fue en ese tiempo en que Emma y yo estábamos mal, incluso sentía celos de Ashley"

"Bueno a Ashley le gustaba Emma" Dijo Ruby relajándose

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Fue solo durante un tiempo, tú estabas en la universidad y bueno… Pero Emma nunca le tomo en cuenta" Se apresuró a decir Ruby. Regina se había quedado en silencio "Tal vez deberíamos hacer una intervención"

"Creo que estás viendo mucha televisión Ruby"

"Hey! Es una fantástica idea"

"Ruby, cuanto lleva Emma viendo a… esa… persona?"

"8 meses"

"8 meses y se va a casar?"

"Si lo sé, a ti cuanto te llevo? 4 o 5 años?" Regina la fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiro

"4… y bueno estoy segura de que si a ella solo le interesa el dinero Emma se dará cuenta" Se daría cuenta? Realmente no lo sabía, tenía que investigar quien era esa mujer, mientras Ruby seguía hablando de lo mucho que se había demorado en pedirle matrimonio a la rubia, ella mando un mensaje a Sidney diciéndole que averiguara todo sobre esa tal Belle.

* * *

Emma había terminado de botar todo lo viejo del apartamento, aunque no había tocado el estudio, estaba mirando su laptop, en la pantalla estaba el diseño de cómo sería el apartamento ahora, en el primer pisos las paredes estaban diseñadas sobre un papel especial que estaría lleno de sus mejores fotografías, increíblemente no había ninguna de Belle. Nadie salía mirando directo a la cámara, lo había decidido así para no sentirse observada. Estaba empezando la elección de muebles cuando golpearon la puerta

"Graham" Dijo Emma al ayudante de sheriff

"Emma, puedo pasar?" Emma se hizo a un lado y el hombre entró al apartamento vacío "Planeas redecorar?"

"Si… creo que este será mi hogar durante este tiempo"

"Eso es bueno"

"Que haces aquí?"

"Te debo una disculpa… por no contarte que Regina estaba viendo al sheriff"

"Cuanto llevan saliendo?"

"Un par de meses… la gente solo se dio cuenta hace un par de semanas cuando los vieron comer juntos"

"Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Pensé que lo arruinarías"

"Arruinarlo?"

"Emma, ella también es mi amiga… y se merece ser feliz"

"Aún no veo la forma en que yo podría arruinarlo"

"Emma lo golpeaste"

"Graham no es como si hubiese viajado solo para golpearlo"

"Estas segura de que no lo hubieses hecho?" Emma se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a su amigo

"Deberías irte Graham"

"Me envió el sheriff" Dijo el hombre mirando a Emma "Necesita a otra persona en la comisaria como ayudante, es solo media jornada, y tienes experiencia, que me dices?"

"Es enserio? Quieren que trabaje ahí después de todo? Es ridículo Graham"

"Emma, es Storybrooke, no busques lógica aquí" Emma rio

"Por qué Robin me quiere ahí?"

"Quiere hacer las paces contigo, sabes que eres genial en el trabajo" Emma lo miró y levantó una ceja "Y quiere mantenerte controlada, para que no te acerques a Regina"

"Dile a tu querido sheriff que ya tengo trabajo"

"Que vas a fotografiar aquí?"

"Me dedico a fotografiar personas Graham, y además… Storybrooke no está mal"

"No creo que lo extrañe"

"Qué?" Emma lo miró confundida

"Me iré del pueblo, estoy buscando otro trabajo en Nueva York, Robin me está ayudando"

"Vaya entonces es verdad que los amigos tienen precio..." Graham miró al suelo "Espero que resulte Graham"

"Gracias"

"Graham yo..."

"Emma soy un idiota" La interrumpió el hombre "Debí decírtelo... Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi familia"

"Todos nos equivocamos" Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa

"Puedo pedirte un favor?" Preguntó timidamente Graham

"No crees que es un poco pronto?" Bromeó Emma

"Vuelve... Antes también te dedicabas a la fotografía y trabajabas en la comisaria, vamos Emma, solo hasta que aprueben mi traslado, por los viejos tiempos" Sonrió el hombre

"Sería realmente incomodo Graham y También estoy fuera de forma"

"Estoy seguro que puedes adaptarte rápido y nunca te toparas con el sheriff, si nosotros nos quedamos en la comisaria en sale a hacer rondas y si nosotros hacemos las rondas el…"

"Graham…"

"Robin dijo que te daría un par de días para que lo pienses, sabes dónde encontrarme" Dijo el hombre saliendo rápidamente del apartamento antes de recibir otra negativa por parte de la rubia

* * *

_Emma estaba en el hotel en París, Cora acababa de salir de la habitación, dejando a la rubia con las fotografías de Regina y Danielle. No podía creerlo, necesitaba hablar con la morena, pero no podía solo llamarla y exigirle explicaciones, hacia 2 semanas que no hablaba con ella, no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus emails. Había dicho que quería espacio, tiempo… pero cuando Regina le dijo que para ella no existían los tiempos sabia a lo que se arriesgaba, aun así la evito. Tomo el teléfono temblorosa y marcó_

"_**Emma" **__Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono_

"_**Graham… Regina ella…" **_

"_**Lo se Emma" **Interrumpió su amigo_

"_**Co- como lo sabes?**__" Preguntó Emma tiritando_

"_**Ella me lo dijo"** Respondió apenado_

"_**Por qué**__** es esa mujer Graham?, necesito es para buscarla y… y"**_

"_**Emma tranquila"**_

"_**No me pidas cosas imposibles Graham, no puedo estar tranquila, mi matrimonio, mi familia…Debo volver... Y destruir a Danielle"**_

"_**Emma no, no es un buen momento"**_

"_**Por qué no?"**_

"_**Debes calmarte, no quiero que hagas ninguna locura de acuerdo?"**_

"_**Graham ella…"**_

"_**Emma tu desapareciste de su vida, incluso de la de tu hijo"**_

"_**Necesitaba tiempo"**_

"_**Bueno ahora tienes más tiempo del que necesitabas, no puedes volver aún, las cosas están…"** _

"_**Cuánto tiempo?"**_

"_**No lo sé, un par de días"**_

"_**Ella está bien?"**_

"_**No, no lo está"**_

"_**Por qué lo hizo?"**__ Preguntó Emma rompiendo finalmente en llanto_

"_**No lo sé…"**_

"_**Se supone que me amaba"**_

"_**Ella te ama Emma, solo que…"**_

"_**Que?"**_

"_**Te fuiste Emma, te fuiste sin mirar atrás"**_

"_**Eso no la justifica" **_

"_**Pensó que ya te había perdido" **El hombre intentó defenderla_

"_**Ahora realmente me perdió Graham"** Dijo colgando el teléfono._

* * *

Emma estaba en la cafetería tomando su desayuno, cuando Regina entró. La morena la vio y se fue a sentar frente a ella

"Que tal los primeros días oficialmente de vuelta?" Preguntó Regina mientras se cruzaba de piernas

"Vaya, pensé que no me volverías a hablar" Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el periódico

"Lo único que no voy a hacer es darte el divorcio"

"Por qué no?"

"He estado hablado con Ruby y"

"Y crees que Belle solo quiere mi dinero" Interrumpió Emma, las mujeres se miraron fijo a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que llegó Ruby

"Alcaldesa… lo de siempre?" Preguntó la mujer

"Si Ruby, gracias" Emma las miro confundida

"Desde cuando son tan amigas?"

"Desde que mi mejor amiga se volvió una idio… bueno desde que mi mejor amiga se volvió aún más idiota" Regina soltó una leve risa al escuchar a la mujer, Emma la miro y Ruby fue a buscar el pedido de Regina

"Creí que irías a buscar tu Porquería" Dijo la morena

"Creí que ya no vivías en esa casa" Respondió Emma rápidamente

"No lo hago"

"Entonces como sabes que no he ido?"

"Porque el automóvil sigue ahí" Emma levantó una ceja

"Como sabes que no lo saque y lo volví a dejar ahí?"

"La casa tiene alarma, y no sabes el código para desactivarla…"

"Estoy segura que…" Regina la interrumpió

"No, no es la fecha de cumpleaños de Henry"

"Entonces es…"

"Tampoco es mi cumpleaños…"

"Solo queda nuestro…"

"Dios Emma! De verdad piensas que pondría la fecha de nuestro aniversario? Que tú la sigas usando en tu cuenta bancaria no quiere decir que…"

"Ya no la uso" Dijo Emma bajando la mirada "Belle dijo que la cambiara"

"Esa… persona tiene acceso a tu cuenta?" Preguntó molesta

"Llevamos un año juntas, por supuesto que…"

"8 meses"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Ruby me lo dijo…. Vamos a mi oficina ahora" Dijo Regina poniéndose de pie

"Que? Por qué?" Emma la miro confundida

"Ahora Emma!" La rubia se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y saco de su bolsillo un par de billetes que dejo sobre la mesa. Se acercaron a la puerta y Ruby se les cruzo

"Regina Mills más te vale no estar haciendo una intervención sin mi" Regina suspiró

"Ahora no Ruby" Dijo apartándola

"Que quede claro que fue mi idea!" Gritó Ruby mientras las mujeres salían del local de la abuelita.

* * *

**No me odien! **

**Ya sabemos lo que siente Regina, en el capítulo del martes sabremos que pasa con Emma :) **


	5. El ángel

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Me adelante un día (En Chile aún es Lunes) porque mañana estaré todo el día haciendo unos trabajos para la universidad.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :) espero que este capitulo les guste.**

* * *

"Entonces me trajiste hasta aquí para revisar mi cuenta corriente y darte cuenta de que Belle claramente no me roba" Dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se sentaba en uno de las sillas de la oficina de Regina

"Algo se nos debe estar escapando" Dijo Regina mientras seguía revisando el historial de la cuenta de la rubia

"No Regina, no se NOS escapa nada, Ruby es la que cree que mi novia me roba… Y tú la apoyas por supuesto"

"Ruby puede ser muchas cosas pero tonta no es Emma" Dijo molesta Regina "Como puedes estar tan ciega?"

"Estamos hablando de la mujer que intenta organizarme una intervención" Respondió Emma riendo

"Por qué no confías en los instintos de tu amiga?"

"Porque no tiene en que basarse… Belle tiene acceso a todo mi dinero y claramente no se está aprovechando" Dijo señalando la pantalla frente a Regina, la morena suspiro y observo a Emma mientras ella miraba distraídamente su celular, Tenia el cabello desordenado, usaba la chaqueta roja que ella misma le había regalado años atrás, si alguien la mirara diría que Emma Swan estaba increíblemente tranquila manejando el tema de la muerte de su padre, pero ella la conocía y sabía que se estaba escondiendo, estuvo ahí cuando la madre de Emma murió, y durante mucho tiempo pensó que la rubia moría con ella. "Me puedo ir o me quieres mirar un rato más?"

"Lo siento yo…" Se sintió avergonzada por haber sido descubierta observando a Emma

"Está bien Regina" Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Emma" Dijo la morena poniéndose de pie

"Dime" La rubia se detuvo y se giró para mirarla

"Si necesitas hablar con alguien…"

"Lo sé, estas ahí para escucharme" Dijo la rubia conociendo de memoria el discurso, era lo que todos le decían últimamente

"Te iba a ofrecer el número del doctor Hopper, pero si prefieres hablar conmigo no me molesta" Bromeó Regina, Emma sonrió "Extrañaba esa sonrisa" Susurró Regina, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho, Emma la miró confundida mientras que veía que la morena anotaba algo en un papel y luego se acercaba a ella para entregárselo

"El número del doctor Hopper? Debo preocuparme por que te lo sabes de memoria?" Dijo Emma riendo mientras tomaba el papel que le pasaba Regina

"El código de la alarma" Dijo riendo, Emma la miro fijo

"Yo también extrañaba esa sonrisa" La rubia salió de la oficina dejando a Regina ahí, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Emma le había hecho un cumplido? No podía ser, estaba imaginando cosas, hace solo un par de días le había pedido el divorcio para poder casarse con otra persona. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la alcaldía.

* * *

"_**Señora alcaldesa**__" Dijo la rubia entrando en la oficina de Regina, la morena sonrió y la observo "__**Me dijeron que me necesitaba con urgencia"**__ La rubia se sentó frente a ella y puso los pies en el escritorio_

"_**Y se puede saber quién le dio esa falsa información Swan?"**_

"_**Su increíblemente sexy esposa"**__ Afirmó segura la rubia_

"_**Ok en primer lugar**__" La morena señalo los pies de Emma "__**Hágame el favor de bajar los pies de mi escritorio**__" La rubia bajo los pies y Regina se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella "__**En segundo lugar, debería preocuparme por que usted cree que mi esposa es sexy?"**_

"_**Todos los que la conocen creen que su esposa es sexy"**__ Regina sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Emma y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos "__**Pero no se preocupe alcaldesa se por una muy buena fuente que su esposa solo tiene ojos para usted"**__ Emma besó a Regina, la morena se separó suavemente_

"_**No debería estar haciendo esto, estoy casada" **__Dijo Regina y se mordió el labio _

"_**Puede ser nuestro secreto"**__ Emma intentó volver a besarla pero Regina se puso de pie_

"_**Dígame Swan, mi esposa recordó que hoy debe recoger a nuestro hijo de la guardería?" **__Emma la miró y se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta mientras Regina la miraba sonriendo apoyada en su escritorio. Emma acercó su mano a la puerta y para sorpresa de la morena le puso llave y caminó de regreso hacia ella_

"_**Henry pasará una hermosa tarde con su abuelo, algo más que agregar?"**_

"_**Nada"**__ Susurró la morena mientras besaba a Emma, tomándola por la cintura para apegarla más a ella._

* * *

Emma caminaba de la mano con Henry por el parque

"Entonces el abuelo está en el cielo con la abuela" Dijo Henry mientras caminaba con una de sus madres

"Así es"

"Y el abuelo Henry?"

"También está con ellos"

"Como es el cielo ma?" Preguntó curioso Henry

"No lo sé… nunca he estado ahí"

"Y mamá?"

"Tampoco chico… Pero estoy bastante segura que viene de ahí" Dijo susurrando

"Como un ángel?"

"Si chico, como un ángel" Emma se detuvo al notar que Henry no avanzaba, se giró para mirarlo y vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos "Que pasa?" Preguntó Emma confundida

"Mamá es un ángel!" Gritó Henry "Crees que ella pueda llevarnos a ver a los abuelos?"

"No lo creo Henry" Respondió apenada Emma

"Pero acabas de decir que es un ángel"

"Si lo sé pero…"

"Tenemos que ir a preguntarle!"

"Preguntarle?" Emma supo que su hijo la podía meter en problemas "No le digas que sabes que es un ángel"

"Que?" Preguntó el niño confundido

"Debe ser nuestro secreto" Dijo poniéndose a la altura de su hijo

"Por qué?"

"Porque ella no es de esos ángeles que pueden llevarnos donde los abuelos, y se pondrá muy triste si se lo pedimos y ella descubre que no puede llevarnos"

"Pero necesito al abuelo" Dijo Henry triste

"Para qué?"

"Él es mi mejor amigo" Respondió Henry, Emma sintió que su corazón se partía ante la declaración de su hijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó la mano de su hijo

"Él está siempre contigo"

"Donde?" Preguntó Henry mirando el lugar donde se encontraban

"Aquí" Respondió Emma apuntando a su corazón

"Se volvió pequeño y se fue a vivir a mi corazón?" Dijo el niño entusiasmado, mientras Emma lo miraba confundida, no sabía que tenía que decir, esa conversación era mucho más fácil en las películas, Miró a su hijo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la gran imaginación que podía tener un niño de 6 años.

"Si chico, eso sucedió"

"Genial" Dijo Henry "Y puede escucharme?"

"Claro que puede… Le quieres decir algo?"

"Le quiero pedir que vuelva y vayamos a jugar con nuestro carrito"

"Él no puede volver Henry" Vio la mirada triste del pequeño "Que carrito?"

"No puedo decirte, es nuestro secreto" Dijo Henry avanzando y dejando a la rubia atrás

"Henry, no puedes tener secretos conmigo"

"Mamá dice lo mismo"

"Y eso está bien, no puedes tener secretos con nosotras porque somos tus madres"

"Tú no escondías secretos al abuelo?" Preguntó, Emma dudó un segundo pero lo mejor era mentir a su hijo en esta ocasión

"Por supuesto que no, Ahora dime que carrito?"

"En la bodega del supermercado del abuelo tenemos un carrito, el abuelo me metía dentro y jugábamos" Emma sonrió, su padre hacia lo mismo con ella y sus hermanos cuando eran niños

"Que te parece si vamos a jugar con el carrito ahora?"

"Genial!" Gritó el niño "Primero debemos ir por Ruth y Abigail"

Llegaron a la bodega del supermercado una hora después, Emma, Henry, Ruth y Abigail. Cuando entraron al lugar donde escondían el "Carrito" Emma se sorprendió, El carro estaba forrado con cajas de cartón pintadas de azul con dibujos de los niños, al lado habían espadas de juguetes, tiaras, disfraces de princesas y guerreros. Los niños rápidamente se pusieron sus disfraces sobre la ropa y Emma los subió al carrito.

"Debes llevarnos afuera Tía Emma" Dijo la pequeña Abigail, Emma sonrió y comenzó a mover el carrito para salir con los niños

"Espera Ma!, debes llevar tu espada y tu capa"

"Mi espada y mi capa?" Los tres niños asintieron y Emma tomo una de las espadas de juguete del suelo, luego se puso la capa roja y finalmente salieron a la calle.

* * *

Regina acababa de llegar a casa cuando tocaron el timbre, abrió la puerta y era Kath

"Sabes dónde está Henry?" Preguntó la rubia

"Con tu hermana, en… algún lugar" Respondió confundida Regina, mientras Kath entraba a la casa y ella la seguía hasta el living "Por qué?"

"Me preguntaba donde ha estado toda la tarde con los niños"

"Abigail está con ella?"

"Si, y también Ruth"

"Bueno Emma siempre ha sentido mejor con gente como ella… Niños"

"No sabes para que los quería a los 3?"

"No tengo la menor idea, pero ya deben estar por regresar, Emma trae a Henry a las 6.30"

Eran las 7.15 y Emma aún no aparecía con los niños, tampoco contestaba su teléfono y estaban todos los padres desesperados en casa de Regina

"Debería llamar a Robin?" Preguntó Regina

"NO!" Respondieron Kath, Mary, David y Federico al mismo tiempo

"Separémonos para buscar" Dijo Federico

"Ok, Tu y Kath vayan al parque, Mary y yo iremos a las minas y Regina tu…" Dijo David

"Ya sé dónde buscar David"

"Ok nos mantenemos en contacto"

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en una pequeña silla mientras fingía tomar él te con las niñas, mientras Henry la miraba enojado un poco más lejos

"Los caballeros no toman él te ma!" Gritó molesto el niño

"Sabias que para casarte con una princesa debes tomar él te con ella?" Preguntó Emma mirando a su hijo

"Y así se vuelven príncipes caballeros?"

"Así es"

"Pero yo quiero ser Rey"

"Definitivamente eres hijo de Regina Mills" Susurró la rubia "Para ser rey, antes debes ser príncipe" Henry la miro un segundo y finalmente se acercó a la mesa. Regina había estado observando toda la escena en silencio, cuando vio que Henry se sentó envió un mensaje a Kath y luego se acercó a los niños y Emma

"Señorita Swan" Emma cerró los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Regina, se había pasado en la hora y ahora estaba en problemas. Se puso de pie y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la morena cuando la miró "Estas consiente de que llevas una tiara de princesa, una capa de superhéroe y una espada de caballero?"

"Tienen el poder de persuasión" Dijo Emma mirando a los niños

"Tía Regina ven a tomar él te" Dijo Ruth, Abigail se acercó a ella y le paso una tiara

"Debes ponerte esto Tía Regina" Regina tomo la tiara y le sonrió a la niña, miró a Emma y esta se encogió de hombros

"Son las reglas para sentarse en la mesa redonda" Dijo Emma apartándose para dejar pasar a Regina.

Minutos después llegaron Kath, Federico, Davi y Mary, los 4 se les unieron en la mesa redonda, aunque fuera tarde para los niños la mirada suplicante de sus hijas hizo que se sentaran todos juntos. Luego de un rato decidieron marcharse, Emma debía cerrar la bodega del supermercado por lo que Regina y Henry la esperaron. Una vez que cerró los 3 caminaron al estacionamiento. Una vez que llegaron al mercedes de Regina, Henry abrazo a Emma para despedirse

"Me gustas que estés aquí Ma"

"A mí también me gusta estar aquí chico" Susurró Emma mientras respondía al abrazo de su hijo, Henry entró al automóvil y la rubia se giró para mirar a la morena "Lamento no haber llegado a la hora, me entretuve y…"

"Entiendo" Dijo Regina interrumpiéndola

"Lo haces?" Preguntó Emma

"No soy un monstruo señorita Swan"

"No, no lo eres" Dijo Emma sonriendo

"Supe que te ofrecieron tu antiguo trabajo"

"Así es"

"Lo aceptarás?"

"Aún no lo sé"

"Emma, Robin y yo…"

"Ahora no Regina… Ha sido un día genial… No lo arruines" Dijo susurrando

"No lo haré"

"Buenas noches alcaldesa" Dijo Emma comenzando a caminar en dirección a su automóvil

"Buenas noches señorita Swan" Regina entró a su mercedes y encendió el motor, observo por la ventana como Emma entraba en su Audi y luego miró a su sonriente hijo por el espejo retrovisor. En el corto camino a casa Henry no paro de hablar de su fantástico día con Emma.

"Mamá te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te pongas triste?" Dijo tímidamente Henry una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la casa

"Por supuesto Henry" Dijo Regina poniéndose a la altura de su hijo

"Qué clase de ángel eres tú?"

* * *

**Opiniones? Nos leemos el sábado**


	6. Nueva en la ciudad

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando la historia :) **

* * *

"Sorpresa!" Gritó Belle lanzándose sobre Emma en la puerta del apartamento

"Belle! No te esperaba hasta mañana" Dijo Emma mientras abrazaba a su novia

"Quería darte una sorpresa" Besó a Emma y luego entró "Que lugar tan… pintoresco"

"Sé que no es a lo que estas acostumbrada, pero tampoco es el lugar donde estaremos en un año"

"Lo se cariño" Dijo suspirando, miró a Emma y vio que estaba lista para salir "Vas a algún lado?"

"Si yo… Debo ir a hablar con el sheriff"

"Paso algo?" Preguntó Belle preocupada

"Si, no, es decir, es por un trabajo"

"Tú ya tienes un trabajo Emma"

"Lo sé es solo… Quiero pasar más tiempo con Graham antes de que se vaya de la ciudad"

"Y que tiene que ver un trabajo con eso?"

"Es un trabajo como ayudante de sheriff, trabajaría con Graham y es solo media jornada"

"Y qué pasará con la fotografía?"

"No la dejaré, solo necesito un tiempo para mi"

"Un tiempo para ti trabajando en la comisaria?"

"Es lo que hacía cuando joven"

"Tienes 28 años cariño, aún eres joven"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Ya aceptaste el trabajo?"

"No, a eso voy"

"No estoy de acuerdo"

"Belle no estoy pidiendo permiso"

"Piensas dejarme sola todo un año en… un pueblo donde no conozco a nadie?"

"Storybrooke es pequeño, seguro que pronto conoces a alguien"

"Podrías partir por presentarme a la familia"

"Organizaré algo, bueno?" Dijo la rubia abrazando a su novia

"Por qué no te quedas hoy? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido" Dijo mordiendo el labio de Emma

"No puedo, lo siento"

"A qué hora saldrás del trabajo?"

"A las 2"

"Bien te estaré esperando"

"Luego debo ir por Henry a la escuela"

"No puede cuidarlo su otra madre solo por hoy?" Preguntó un poco molesta

"Podemos hacer algo los 3… Luego de que Henry termine sus deberes"

"Se queda con nosotras esta noche?"

"No, Fin de semana por medio se queda todo el día y lunes, miércoles y viernes lo recojo de la escuela, pasamos la tarde juntos y luego lo dejo en casa de la alcaldesa"

"Por qué en casa de alcaldesa?"

"Porque ella es su madre"

"Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Preguntó molesta Belle

"No me pareció importante" Dijo Emma mientras tomaba sus llaves

"Emma, como no va a ser importante algo así, tu ex es la alcaldesa del pueblo donde ahora vivimos"

"Lo siento, lo olvide"

"De acuerdo" Dijo suspirando molesta

"Hey escucha no es como si Regina te fuera a hacer la vida imposible en este pueblo"

"Solo espero no encontrarme con Ruby… Sabes dónde puedo ir por el desayuno mientras no estás?

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra de la cafetería con Ruby frente a ella

"Belle French observadora del mundo… Eso existe?" Preguntó Regina a Ruby mientras leía el informe que Sidney le había entregado

"Aparentemente si… Que más dice sobre el elfo?"

"Ahora Belle French es un Elfo?"

"Siempre lo ha sido" Dijo Ruby bromeando "Y no digas su nombre otra vez, porque si lo dices 3 veces puede aparecer" Regina rió ante las ocurrencias de Ruby

"Se especializa en… Observar el mundo… Vaya Sidney ha hecho un gran trabajo" Dijo Irónica

"Qué significa observar el mundo?"

"No lo se"

"Emma nunca ha mencionado el trabajo del elfo"

"Aquí dice que Belle Viaja mucho, pero aparentemente nunca ha publicado un trabajo o algo"

"Esa mujer es…" Belle entró al local de la abuelita y todos los ojos parecieron posarse en ella

"Ruby" Dijo la pequeña mujer mirándola fijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa

"Te lo dije, no digas su nombre 3 veces" Susurró Ruby a Regina "Belle, enseguida va alguien a atenderte" Le hizo señas a una de las chicas para que fuera a tomar el pedido de Belle

"Ella es?" Preguntó Regina lo suficientemente despacio para que solo Ruby la escuchara

"Si, debo ir a escupir en su desayuno" Dijo sonriendo

"Ya es tarde, debo ir a trabajar"

"Hasta luego alcaldesa" Gritó Ruby mientras la morena se acercaba a la puerta

"Tú eres Regina?" La pequeña mujer se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano "Yo soy Belle, la prometida de Emma" Esas palabras fueron una punzada en el pecho de Regina, sabía que la mujer las había dicho a propósito, se le notaba en la cara, Regina extendió su mano también.

"Mucho gusto, Soy Regina como tu bien dijiste"

"Por fin te conozco en persona, he oído hablar mucho de ti"

"Lamento decirte que yo en realidad no he escuchado mucho sobre ti" Dijo Regina sonriendo, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de la otra mujer desapareciera

"Sabes sé que Emma tiene a Henry hoy en la tarde, pero esperaba poder pasar la tarde con ella a solas, ya sabes..."

"Ahórrame los detalles, yo recogeré a mi hijo esta tarde, espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Storybrooke querida, ahora si me disculpas esta ciudad no se maneja sola" Regina dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

_Regina estaba a punto de acostarse cuando sintió que Emma había vuelto a casa, la rubia subió corriendo dejando su maleta en el primer piso_

"_**Debes ir a Londres conmigo un día" **__Dijo la rubia lanzándose sobre la cama junto a su esposa_

"_**Tal vez algún día" **__Respondió la morena con una falsa sonrisa_

"_**Que pasa?"**_

"_**Podrías haberme avisado que llegabas hoy"**_

"_**Quería darte una sorpresa…"**_

"_**No me gustan las sorpresas" **__Dijo la morena mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Emma_

"_**Desde cuándo?!"**_

"_**Desde que nunca estas en casa" **_

"_**Tú fuiste la que me dijo que hiciera lo que me gustaba" **__Dijo Emma poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama __**"Que está pasando Regina?"**_

"_**Te estoy perdiendo Emma" **__Susurró la morena_

"_**Eso es imposible" **__Dijo la rubia mientras rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a la morena_

"_**Cada vez estas menos tiempo aquí" **_

"_**Solo estoy buscando mi lugar en el mundo"**_

"_**Ese es problema Emma… no deberías estar buscando nada… deberías saber que es aquí" **__Dijo Regina sentándose en la cama _

"_**Regina hay grande cosas en el mundo, cosas importantes para mi"**_

"_**Más importantes que tu familia?"**_

"_**Sabes que no es eso…"**_

"_**Al principio solo viajabas por tu trabajo, pero ahora…"  
"Siento que tenemos esta conversación todos los días" **__Dijo la rubia alejándose de su esposa, mientras Regina se sentaba en la cama_

"_**Nos estamos desgastando y…"**__ Susurró la morena y Emma rápidamente se sentó frente a ella tomando su mano_

"_**No digas eso… nunca pienses eso"**_

"_**Por qué?"**_

"_**Porque te amo, porque me amas, porque esto solo será un problema más de los tantos que solucionamos"**_

"_**Estas segura?"**_

"_**Un día te hice una promesa, y esa promesa la llevo puesta en mi dedo todos los días…"**_

"_**Las promesas se pueden romper Emma"**_

"_**Lo sé, pero esta promesa es para siempre" **__Se acercó a Regina y la beso suavemente __**"Te amo Regina y te voy a amar siempre"**_

* * *

Emma suspiró antes de entrar a la oficina de Regina

"Pensé que sería Graham quien vendría a dejar los documentos" Dijo la morena mirando seria a la rubia

"Lo siento, Robin tampoco estaba muy contento, pero Graham tuvo que acompañar al sheriff para ayudarlo a sacar a Leroy de un bar"

"Son las 10 de las mañana" Dijo Regina levantando una ceja

"Está ahí desde anoche, aún no lo pueden sacar" La rubia le acercó los papeles a la alcaldesa

"Conocí a tu novia esta mañana" Dijo con una falsa sonrisa

"Belle?"

"Tienes otra novia?"

"Y Que te ha parecido?"

"Por qué te importa mi opinión?"

"Siempre me ha importado tu opinión"

"Es… Una… Me contó que no puedes tener tener a Henry esta tarde porque quieren hacer… Cosas… Tú y ella"

"Que?"

"Si nuestro hijo será un problema en su vida señorita Swan le agradecería que me lo informara"

"El nunca será un problema"

"Creo que tu novia no piensa lo mismo, debo dejar que mi hijo pase tiempo con una mujer así?"

"Te pido disculpas por lo que dijo Belle, seguro es un mal entendido"

"Mal entendido Emma?... Me lo dijo en la cara!" Gritó Regina enojada

"Y hablaré con ella Regina, pero no tienes para que gritarme" Dijo la Rubia suavemente intentando calmar a Regina

"Emma esa mujer no quiere a nuestro hijo en su vida"

"Yo hablaré con ella, confía en mi"

"Increíblemente aún confío en ti Emma" Dijo bajando la mirada

"Debo volver a la estación" Dijo Emma señalando la puerta

"Si quieres puedo llevarte" Se ofreció la morena

"No creo que sea necesario"

"Te puedo teletransportar" Dijo con una sonrisa Regina

"Que?" Preguntó la rubia confundida

"Al parecer soy un ángel" Emma miró fijo a la morena y sonrió

"Yo… Yo solo lo dije porque…"

"Pero no soy lo suficientemente buena como para ir al cielo"

"Yo no dije eso, solo dije que..."

"Prometo no ponerme triste" Susurró Regina mientras se acercaba a la Rubia. Emma se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía de la morena, podía sentir su olor tan cerca, esos ojos marrones parecían mirarle el alma y la fuerza de gravedad dejaba de trabajar mientras ella se sentía en el aire. Emma dio un paso más rompiendo toda distancia, puso su mano sobre la cintura de la morena sin dejar de mirarla. Regina recorría los labios de la rubia con la mirada, estaban solo a centímetros, sentía que la mano de Emma en su cintura y era como si quemara, acerco su cara a la de la rubia, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó, y por altavoz la secretaria le anuncio que Robin se encontraba ahí, Ambas mujeres rápidamente se alejaron

"Tengo que…" Emma rápidamente se acercó a la puerta hasta que una idea la detuvo "Regina"

"Si?"

"La próxima semana se cumple un mes de la muerte de mi padre… Te gustaría acompañarme al cementerio?... Solo Henry, tú y yo"

"Por supuesto que si Emma" Regina sonrió y Emma se acercó nuevamente a la puerta "Emma!"

"Dime"

"Por qué le dijiste a Henry que soy un ángel?"

"Porque eres… Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

"Que?"

"Eres diferente a todas las personas que conozco"

"Soy igual… incluso peor que el resto" Dijo la morena en un susurró, Emma se acercó y tomo la mano de la morena

"No eres en nada como el resto, eres…" Algo en la cabeza de Emma la hizo reaccionar, Robin estaba afuera esperando para hablar con Regina, y ella… Ella tenía que preocuparse de Belle, su prometida. Dio un rápido beso a Regina en la mejilla y salió rápidamente de ahí. Al salir de la oficina saludo con un simple gesto a Robin y se dirigió a la calle, necesitaba aire, en que estaba pensando? Casi besa a su ex esposa, y claramente ella estaba dispuesta a devolverle el beso. Se sentía agitada, confundida, quería volver a esa oficina y gritarle a Regina que era hermosa, pero no podía, no podía porque Regina ahora estaba con su novio y ella estaba comprometida con Belle.

* * *

Luego de la rápida salida de Emma del lugar, Regina hizo entrar a Robin a la oficina, el no dejaba de hablar de lo difícil que había sido sacar a Leroy del bar, Regina inmediatamente recordó que Emma solia sacarlo sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. También recordó que cuando la rubia le contaba incluso las cosas más insignificantes de su trabajo ella la escuchaba con total atención, mientras que ahora no sabía si Robin seguía hablando de Leroy o había cambiado de tema. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras recordaba su casi beso con Emma, habían estado tan cerca.

"Cariño" Dijo Robin mientras la miraba confundido

"Que?"

"He dicho que podemos pasar la tarde juntos, como Emma estará con Henry"

"No lo creo Robin, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" Robin se acercó y tomó a Regina por la cintura, no fue brusco, pero tampoco fue con la suavidad que lo hacía Emma, La morena no pudo evitar hacer la comparación en su cabeza

"Creo que necesitamos un tiempo solo tú y yo"

"Robin no puedo tengo que…"

"No aceptaré un no como respuesta" Dijo el hombre besándola, mientras Regina solo pensaba en los besos de Emma Swan.

* * *

**Nos leemos el martes**


	7. Swan

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee y comenta y también gracias a esos lectores silenciosos.**

**Esta historia no será una historia larga, probablemente tendrá entre 15 o 20 capítulos. **

* * *

Emma corrió a la entrada del cementerio donde Regina y Henry la esperaban. Al llegar junto a ellos se detuvo, le entrego rápidamente el ramo de flores que llevaba con ella a su hijo y afirmó sus manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente

"Estas bien Ma?" Preguntó preocupado Henry

"S- si chico… Solo... Solo necesito un poco de aire"

"Veo que tu condición física ha empeorado con los años" Dilo la morena

"No estoy acostumbrada a correr"

"Estas segura de que estas lista para el trabajo en la comisaria?" Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja

"Si, solo necesito… Ponerme en forma" Respondió Emma intentando reponerse

"Que pasa con tu rutina de ejercicios?"

"Desde que me fui de aquí que no la hago"

"Te fuiste de aquí hace 2 años Emma" Reprochó la morena

"Lo sé"

"Podemos entrar?" Preguntó Henry, sus madres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, el pequeño iba un poco más delante de ellas

"Veo que sigues igual de impuntual" Dijo la morena

"Este pueblo saca la peor de mi" Respondió la rubia defendiéndose

"Ah sí?" Preguntó curiosa Regina

"Cuando me fui de aquí muchas cosas cambiaron" Afirmó Emma

"Como que cosas?"

"Bueno deje de hacer ejercicio, tuve que empezar a llegar a la hora, aprendí a cocinar y ..."

"Enserio?" Preguntó Regina interrumpiendo y dudando de Emma

"Bueno solo se hacer pastas, pero es más de lo que sabía antes de irme de aquí"

"Ya me estaba ilusionando" Dijo Regina bromeando

"Hey! Mis pastas son muy buenas" Dijo Emma poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos

"Tendría que probarlas para darte mi opinión"

"Podrías ir a comer al apartamento un día, podría cocinar para ti… Digo para Henry y para ti" Se apresuró a decir Emma nerviosamente

"No creo que tu… Novia este de acuerdo" Su voz se fue apagando

"Ella se va a trabajar en unos días"

"Lamento escuchar eso" Dijo Regina falsamente sorprendida

"No me pongas esa cara, sé que lo sabias… He visto a Sidney siguiéndola" Afirmó Emma adelantándose a Regina y parándose frente a ella

"No sé de lo que está hablando señorita Swan" Regina la miró y luego intento caminar pero la rubia se cruzó en su camino

"No lo niegues, no estoy enojada, de cierta forma lo esperaba"

"Por qué?" Preguntó confundida

"Es parte de tu psicópata personalidad" Bromeó Emma, Regina sonrió y esta vez comenzó a caminar sin que la rubia la detuviera

"Solo quería saber quién era esa persona con la que mi hijo comparte parte importante de su tiempo"

"Podrías simplemente haberme preguntado y yo te habría contado" Dijo Emma caminando junto a ella

"No lo veo pertinente"

"Sabes que no te mentiría sobre algo así… Es decir… Ella pasa tiempo con Henry, es normal que quieras saber cosas" Dijo la rubia

"Lo se…"

"Cuando Belle viaje y tu vayas a probar mis pastas puedes preguntarme lo que sea"

"Señorita Swan" Dijo Regina levantando una ceja

"Alcaldesa"

"Estas sugiriendo que nos veamos a escondidas?" Preguntó bromeando la morena, Emma sonrió

"Puedes verlo como quieras"

"Creí que no mentías"

"Que no te mienta a ti no quiere decir que no lo haga con el resto del mundo" Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Regina se detuvo mientras veía como Emma se adelantaba junto con el pequeño, comenzó a caminar cuando vio que la sonrisa en la cara de Emma desaparecía. Habían llegado a la tumba de los padres de Emma. Regina se paró junto a la rubia mientras Henry dejaba las flores.

"Abuelo mis mamas descubrieron nuestro secreto, pero Ma prometió a mis primas y a mí llevarnos a jugar por lo menos una vez a la semana" Emma y Regina sonrieron mientras escuchaban a su hijo "Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella"

"Eso es tierno pero no tiene ningún sentido" Dijo la rubia a Regina

"Así cuando crezca no tendré que ir a la universidad" Continuó hablando el niño

"Ahora lo tiene" Dijo Regina riendo

"No quieres ir a la universidad Henry?" Preguntó la rubia

"Tengo 6"

"Y que quieres ser cuando grande?"

"Quiero jugar videojuegos como tú" Respondió el niño

"Pero yo no solo juego videojuegos, también tengo un trabajo… 2 trabajos"

"Cuales?" Preguntó Henry

"Realmente no lo sabe?" Preguntó Emma a Regina

"No, por alguna extraña razón cree que tu solo te dedicas a…Jugar" Ironizó Regina, Emma miró al cielo

"Escuchas eso?" Preguntó la rubia

"Que cosa?" Dijo confundida

"La risa de mi madre" Respondió Emma, Regina sonrió

"Ahora que lo mencionas creo que escucho carcajadas" Emma miró a Henry que seguía hablando con su abuelo

"Cualquier niño estaría feliz de que su madre trabajara en la comisaria" Dijo Emma ofendida

"Tal vez deberías usar tu uniforme" Sugirió Regina

"Se que te ENCANTAN los uniformes... Pero contrólate, técnicamente estamos frente a mis padres" Bromeó la rubia, Regina rapidamente sintió el calor en sus mejillas

"No me refería a eso..." Dijo torpemente, Emma le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar hacia la tumba

"Crees que pueden escucharnos?" Regina la miró, se acercó y tomo su brazo

"Escuche una interesante historia el otro día"

"Que historia?" Preguntó la rubia aún mirando a su hijo

"Las personas nunca se van"

"No?"

"No… Solo se vuelven pequeñas para vivir en nuestros corazones" Emma sonrió y miró a la morena

* * *

_Una Emma muy embarazada estaba sobre la cama mientras Regina se paseaba por la habitación_

"_**No entiendo, porque esto es tan difícil?" **Preguntó Regina_

"_**Porque ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a ceder" **__Respondió la rubia_

"_**Como no vamos poder elegir uno de nuestros apellidos para nuestro hijo" **Dijo molesta la morena_

"_**Ni siquiera tiene un nombre" **Dijo Emma _

"_**Sé que cuando nos casamos acordamos que ninguna se cambiaría el apellido… pero ahora" **Regina soltó un suspiro  
_

"_**Deberías cambiártelo a Swan y todos seriamos felices" **  
_

"_**No lo voy a hacer, tu deberías cambiártelo a Mills" **Dijo Regina_

"_**Emma Mills no suena** **bien" **Afirmó Emma_

"_**Si lo hace****" **Dijo rápidamente la morena_

_**"No"** Afirmó nuevamente la rubia_

_**"Si" **Dijo Regina mirándola seria_

_**"No" ** Dijo Emma mostrando una sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de su esposa_

_**"Si" **Aseguró Regina_

_**"No"**_

_**"Esto es absurdo" **Dijo la morena_

_**"Tu empezaste" **Se defendió Emma_

"_**Debemos decidir, no quiero que todos es esta familia tengamos apellidos distintos"**_

"_**Mills-Swan"**__ Propuso Regina_

"_**Swan-Mills" **__Respondió la rubia_

"_**Como lo decidiremos?"**__ Preguntó la morena_

"_**Así como decidimos quien quedaría embarazada" **Aseguró Emma_

"_**No podemos volver a tomar una decisión tan importante de una forma como esa"**__ Dijo Regina_

"_**Creo que es la única opción que nos va quedando"**_

"_**Sabes que esa historia jamás podrá ser contada verdad?" **Regina levanto una ceja mientras miraba fijo a Emma_

"_**Creo que es divertida, nuestro hijo la amará" **_

"_**Y que le diremos? Que cada vez que no nos poníamos de acuerdo jugábamos a piedra, papel o tijera?"**_

"_**Por supuesto, y que él salió tan hermoso gracias a que tu siempre haces piedra, de verdad deberías cambiar de estrategia porque..." **_

"_**Emma!"** Gritó Regina interrumpiendo a la rubia _

"_**Todos deberíamos tener un solo apellido, sin guion" **Aseguró de pronto la rubia_

"_**Estoy de acuerdo en eso" **_

"_**Eres hermosa"**__ Dijo Emma mirando a Regina __**"Te lo había dicho?"**_

"_**Sabes que con cumplidos no me harás cambiar de opinión" **Regina dejó de caminar por la habitación y sentó junto a Emma_

"_**No lo digo para hacerte cambiar de opinión"**_

"_**Emma concéntrate, hablamos de una decisión para siempre"**_

"_**Eres realmente hermosa"**__ Afirmó la rubia, Regina se acercó más a Emma y le dio un suave beso_

"_**Tú eres más hermosa" **_

"_**Eso es imposible"**__ Dijo riendo la rubia_

"_**Te amo"**__ Dijo Regina _

"_**Te amo más"**_

"_**Todo es una competencia para ti?" **__Preguntó riendo_

"_**Así parece" **Dijo con una gran sonrisa_

"_**Y siempre tienes que ganar?" **_

"_**Lo intento"**_

"_**Será Swan no es así?"**__ Preguntó en un suspiro la morena_

"_**Oh si, definitivamente"**__ Dijo la rubia riendo_

"_**Podría llegar a acostumbrarme" **_

"_**Aún falta la mejor parte"**__ Dijo feliz la rubia_

"_**Emma no dejaré que nuestro hijo tenga el nombre de uno de los vengadores"**_

"_**Thor era mi primera opción, pero también tengo más opciones"**_

"_**Cuál es la segunda?"**__ Preguntó la morena esperando algún otro estúpido nombre_

"_**Henry" **__Dijo la rubia __susurrando_

"_**Emma eso es… Gracias"**__ Dijo dándole un beso a su esposa_

"_**No me lo agradezcas, a él le gusta" **_

"_**Es perfecto" **__Dijo Regina acomodándose junto a la rubia_

"_**Le diremos que decidimos lo del apellido jugando piedra, papel o tijera verdad?"**__ Preguntó Emma abrazando a Regina_

"_**Si, nadie debe saber el poder que tiene Emma Swan en mi" **_

"_**Creo que lo sospechan"**_

"_**Nada que puedan probar querida"**__ Emma sonrió y dio un tierno beso a la morena._

* * *

Kath estaba trabando en la urgencia del hospital cuando vio llegar a Regina

"Necesito hablar contigo Kath" Dijo la morena acercándose, Kath la miró fijo antes de responder

"Ok, vamos a la sala del personal" Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación, Regina entró rápidamente seguida por la rubia

"Sé que estamos mal desde que te enteraste de lo de Robin, pero realmente necesito a mi mejor amiga" Dijo la morena poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

"Que pasa Regina?" Preguntó la rubia sacando la mano de la morena

"Creo que estoy enamorada" Respondió Regina tímidamente, Kath suspiró

"Bueno felicitaciones, que tú y el sheriff sean muy felices…" Dijo girándose para salir de la sala

"No de el" Interrumpió Regina haciendo que Kath la volviera a mirar

"Estas viendo a alguien más?" Preguntó confundida

"Por supuesto que no" Respondió ofendida

"Entonces?"

"Es Emma" Dijo Regina mirando la puerta haciendo que la rubia se volteara confundida

"Ahí no hay nadie Regina"

"No… Estoy hablando de que… Estoy enamorada de Emma"

"Oh… Eso es… Asombroso!" Dijo Kath gritando "Sabia que entrarías en razón… están juntas de nuevo? Porque estoy segura de que mañana cenáremos con Emma y Belle" Su voz se fue apagando

"Por qué cenarán con ella?" Preguntó un poco molesta la morena

"Están comprometidas, Emma quiere presentarla oficialmente en la familia"

"Que?"

"No te lo dijo?" Preguntó la rubia

"No… No tiene porque decírmelo" Dijo la morena bajando la mirada

"Entonces no están juntas?"

"No, yo sigo con Robin y ella con…"

"Belle" Continuó Kat

"Shh… No digas su nombre 3 veces" Dijo Regina

"Que?" Preguntó confundida la rubia

"Dios estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Ruby" Respondió suspirando

"Por qué pasas tiempo con Ruby?"

"Porque mi mejor amiga no me habla"

"Regina lo siento… Sé que no he actuado como la mejor amiga últimamente, es solo que… Es mi hermana pequeña" Dijo Kath

"Lo se Kath, tengo miedo…"

"Por qué?"

"Porque… Lleva aquí un mes y ya dio vuelta mi mundo"

"Crees que ella está interesada… Ya sabes… En ti?"

"Casi nos besamos…" Respondió en un susurro

"Que? Cuando?" Preguntó confundida la rubia

"El otro día en mi oficina… Hemos pasado un poco de tiempo juntas"

"Si es así, por qué Emma nos va a presentar oficialmente a Belle?"

"No lo sé… Tal vez… Estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay" Dijo la morena apenada

"Alguna vez han hablado… Ya sabes… Danielle?"

"No, nunca hemos aclarado todo lo que paso en ese entonces"

"Por qué?"

"No lo sé, creo que no hemos tenido oportunidad"

"Si esperas el momento correcto no llegará nunca"

"Lo se Kath… Pero yo estuve con otra mujer 2 semanas después de que ella se fuera"

"Crees que las cosas entre ustedes dos pueden volver a funcionar?"

"No… No mientras no solucionemos los problemas del pasado"

"Entonces?" Preguntó Kat

"Es solo… Es solo que se siente tan bien tenerla cerca…" Respondió Regina sentandose

"Es por eso que no le quieres dar el divorcio?"

"Por eso y por…" Regina suspiró "Desconfío de esa mujer con la que se va a casar"

"Bueno cualquiera sospecha de una mujer que piensa casarse con Emma" Bromeó la rubia

"Gracias" Dijo Regina ofendida

"Sabias que su trabajo es recorrer el mundo?"

"Si, sale en el reporte de Sidney"

"Hiciste que Sidney la investigara?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió con tranquilidad

"Por qué?"

"Porque quería saber con quién pasa tiempo mi hijo… y Emma"

"Regina si Emma se llega a enterar…"

"Ya lo sabe"

"Y que te dijo?"

"Nada realmente…"

"Investigas a su novia y no te dice nada!?" Grito Kath

"Lo sé"

"Y como se enteró?" Preguntó la rubia

"Me conoce" Dijo la morena, Kath la miró confundida

"Su relación es tan rara"

"No tenemos ninguna relación Kath… Ese es mi problema" Kath tomó a su amiga de la mano y la miró

"Primero debes aclararte antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir"

"Que quieres decir?"

"Robin…"

"Que pasa con él?"

"Tu relación con él"

"No había pensado en eso" Regina agacho la cabeza

"Lo quieres?" Preguntó la rubia

"Si, no, no lo se" Dijo Regina suspirando

"Entonces que haces con él?"

"Yo solo…"

"Por qué decidiste estar con él?"

"No quería seguir sola supongo"

"Y por qué quieres estar con Emma?" Preguntó la rubia sonriendo porque conocía la respuesta

"Porque la amo Kath… A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado"


	8. Enfrentando la verdad

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Este capítulo muestra la mitad de un importante recuerdo, que continuará en el siguiente. **

**Gracias a la gente que lee y comenta la historia :) **

* * *

"Que hace Ruby Aquí?" Susurró Belle al oído de Emma mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa

"Es familia" Respondió La rubia

"Es solo una… Amiga tuya"

"Créeme es familia" Afirmo Emma

"Genial… Supongo que Graham también es familia" Dijo irónica Belle

"Si"

"Para la próxima cena podemos estar acompañadas de todo el pueblo" Dijo Belle con una falsa sonrisa. Era la noche de la cena, se juntaron en la casa de los padres de Emma, que ahora pertenecía a David y a Mary. Aparte de los hermanos de Emma y sus cuñados, estaban Graham y Ruby.

"Y a que te dedicas Belle?" Preguntó David

"Observo el mundo"

"Que es eso exactamente?" Preguntó Graham

"Viajo, conozco gente, culturas…" Respondió Belle, Emma la miró confundida

"Creí que lo hacías por la pintura" Dijo la rubia

"Cariño tu nunca me escuchas"

"Jamás pensé que existiera algo así" Dijo Kath

"Si, es una profesión poco común" Respondió Belle

"Supe que no publicas experiencias de tus viajes y esas cosas… No debes ganar mucho dinero entonces" Afirmó Ruby

"El suficiente para no ser camarera" Dijo Belle sonriendo

"Es por eso que viajas mucho?" Preguntó Graham tomando la mano de Ruby antes de que volviera a abrir la boca

"Viajo más que nada para conocer, creo que el mundo es demasiado grande para quedarse en un solo lugar"

"No piensan quedarse aquí después de que pase el año?" Preguntó Federico

"No, con Emma queremos recorrer África"

"Bueno eso aún no está decidido" Dijo Emma sonriendo

"Por supuesto que sí" Afirmó Belle

"Problemas en el paraíso" Susurró Ruby, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de su amiga "Auch"

"Vas a gastar parte de la herencia en ese viaje?" Preguntó Mary

"Aún no se si hagamos ese viaje" Belle la miró fijo levantando una ceja "Quiero decir… Henry está creciendo muy rápido y siento que me he perdido mucho estando fuera tanto tiempo"

"Eso es verdad, crecen muy rápido" Afirmó Federico

"Ustedes quieren tener hijos?" Preguntó Graham y todos es la mesa lo miraron "Que?"

"Si" Aseguró Belle

"Si?" Preguntó Emma asustada

"Después del matrimonio es muy probable que empecemos nuestra familia"

"Y cuando seria el matrimonio?" Preguntó Ruby "Lo digo porque no veo anillo de compromiso en las manos de ninguna"

"Emma mandó a pedir un anillo de compromiso Tiffany"

"Lo hizo?" Preguntó Kath sorprendida

"Lo hice?" Preguntó Emma igual de sorprendida

"Estas llena de sorpresas hoy Emma" Bromeó Ruby al ver la cara de su amiga

"Así parece" Susurró la rubia. La cena siguió con la misma dinámica, con Ruby atacándose con Belle todo el tiempo, y Belle tomando decisiones por Emma y ella. Al terminar todos se despidieron y la "nueva" pareja volvió al apartamento, con una Belle feliz y una Emma bastante molesta. Apenas entraron Emma enfrentó a Belle.

"Que fue todo eso?" Dijo molesta la rubia

"Que cosa?" Preguntó Belle

"Hijos? Viajes? Anillos?" Dijo confundida

"Era todo verdad" Afirmó Belle

"Cuando lo decidimos? Me perdí esa conversación?" Ironizó la rubia

"Emma hay decisiones que debes dejarme a mi" Soltó Belle molesta

"No!, somos un equipo, las decisiones debemos tomarlas juntas" Afirmó la rubia

"Como cuando decidiste ir sola con tu ex al cementerio!" Gritó Belle

"Es muy diferente... Ademas Henry estaba ahí"

"Claro... Henry... El hijo que compartes con ELLA!"

"No cambies el tema" Dijo Emma molesta, Belle suspiró intentado calmarse

"Cariño intento simplificarte la vida" Explicó Belle

"No me interesa que simplifiques nada… Crees que quiero viajar al otro lado del mundo y alejarme de mi hijo?" Emma hablaba cada vez más fuerte

"Podemos tener nuestros propios hijos"

"Que? Esa es tu solución?"

"Es una buena idea"

"No porque tenga más hijos voy a olvidarme de Henry!" Gritó Emma mucho más molesta

"Podemos formar nuestra familia!" Respondió Belle

"Yo ya tengo una familia! La gran pregunta es si tu mereces ser parte de ella"

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó confundida Belle, Emma suspiró y bajó la mirada

"No creo que debamos casarnos aún" Susurró la rubia

"Estas cancelando el matrimonio por una pelea?"

"Belle nos comprometimos por teléfono!" Emma finalmente volvió a mirar a su novia a los ojos

"Porque TU no me dejaste otra opción!"

"Yo no te deje otra opción?, en ningún momento dije algo sobre querer casarme!" Se defendió Emma

"Nuestra relación no avanzaría si te encerrabas en este pueblucho un año sin algún compromiso"

"Porque es tan necesario un maldito papel?"

"No quieres casarte?"

"Ya me case una vez y mira como terminó"

"Aún estas casada con ella"

"Pero no estamos juntas" Susurró Emma

"Pero te gustaría" Dijo Belle mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

"Claro que no"

"Entonces por qué aun no te divorcias?"

"Porque ella no quiere firmar"

"Sabes que con un buen abogado no necesitarías su firma"

"No quiero llegar y enviar un abogado sin llegar a un acuerdo con ella antes"

"Emma llevas semanas intentando llegar a un acuerdo!" Gritó Belle

"Estoy consciente de eso Belle! Pero no puedo forzarla!"

"Emma tú me amas?" Preguntó de repente la mujer mientras las lagrimas finalmente corrian por sus mejillas

"No puedo y no quiero seguir teniendo esta conversación… Dormiré en el cuarto de Henry" Emma subió rápidamente y entró al cuarto de su hijo, se afirmó en la puerta mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo. Amaba a Belle? La amaba realmente?

* * *

_Emma acababa de llegar a casa luego de un largo día de escuela, estaba nerviosa, debía hablar con sus padres, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, sentía que estaba viviendo en una mentira y no le gustaba esconder quien realmente era, menos a sus padres, era hora de enfrentar la verdad. Caminó directo a la biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a su padre, entró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras su padre la miraba confundido._

"_**Ocurre algo Emma?"**__ Preguntó preocupado_

"_**Yo…"**_

"_**Tú qué?"**_

"_**Necesito que hablemos"**__ Dijo Emma sin dejar de caminar por la habitación_

"_**Claro, de que se trata?"**_

"_**Debo con- debo contarte algo"**__ Dijo Emma nerviosa, su padre se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija_

"_**Emma me estas preocupando" **_

"_**No sé cómo decir esto papá" **_

"_**Estas embarazada?"**__ Preguntó el hombre asustado _

"_**NO!" **__Gritó la rubia_

"_**Entonces?"**_

"_**Creo que debes volver a sentarte papá"**_

"_**Emma sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu padre" **_

"_**Papá… Me gustan las mujeres"**_

"_**Que?!"**__ Preguntó sorprendido_

"_**Soy lesbiana, gay o como quieras llamarle"**__ Dijo Emma rápidamente, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía un golpe en su mejilla. La rubia miró sorprendida a su padre __**"Que paso con toda la mierda de que puedo confiar en ti?"**_

"_**No puedo aceptar algo como esto Emma!"**__ Gritó el hombre_

"_**Que?"**_

"_**No es algo… normal" **Afirmó_

"_**Papá me estas lastimando" **Dijo Emma _

"_**Hice algo mal?" **Preguntó su padre mientras miraba a su hija_

"_**No! No es sobre ti, es sobre quien realmente soy" **_

"_**Como puedes saber quién eres realmente? Tienes 15 años Emma!" **Gritó su padre_

"_**Bueno entonces es sobre quien no soy! Y no soy heterosexual!"**__ Gritó Emma_

"_**Debemos arreglar esto… Aún podemos arreglar esto" **Dijo el hombre nervioso mientras parecía buscar algo en su escritorio_

"_**No soy una maquina defectuosa papá!" **Se defendió la rubia_

"_**No es correcto Emma!"** Respondió el hombre mientras tiraba todas las cosas de su escritorio al suelo_

"_**Soy tu hija! Deberías apoyarme!" **_

"_**No puedo apoyar esto Emma"**__ Dijo su padre. _

_Emma salió de la biblioteca y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. Esa noche pudo escuchar como sus padre peleaban fuertemente, sentía que todo eso lo estaba provocando ella. Se puso de pie y tomo el primer bolso que encontró, intento meter la mayor cantidad de ropa posible y por supuesto su cámara. Estaba por terminar de empacar cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de su pieza_

"_**Pasa"**__ Dijo sin animo y vió entrar a su madre con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar __**"Si vienes a decirme que soy un monstruo papá se te adelanto"**__ Dijo la rubia tomando su bolso, su madre se acercó rápidamente y tomó su mano_

"_**No eres ningún monstruo Emma Swan, eres mi hija"**__ La mujer mayor abrazó a su hija fuertemente. Emma dejó caer el bolso y se aferró a su madre. _

"_**No crees que soy un aparato defectuoso que hay que arreglar?" **__Preguntó Emma entre sollozos _

"_**Por supuesto que no, eres perfecta tal como eres" **Dijo su madre sin soltarla_

"_**Pero papá dijo que…" **_

"_**Sé lo que dijo… Pero eso no significa que este en lo correcto"**_

"_**Gracias mamá… desearía que él me amara de la forma en que lo haces** **tú" **Dijo Emma abrazando aún más fuerte a su madre_

"_**Él te ama Emma"**_

"_**No lo hace… Si lo hiciera me aceptaría por quien soy y no intentaría cambiarme"** La joven rompió el abrazo _

"_**Solo tiene miedo" **Aseguró su madre_

"_**Miedo de que? Soy yo la que debe tener miedo" **_

"_**Miedo de que sufras, de que el mundo sea cruel contigo"**_

"_**Soy yo la que pasará por eso no el"**_

"_**Cuando un hijo sufre, los padres sufrimos el doble"**__ Dijo la mujer mirando a su hija_

"_**Que pasará conmigo mamá?"**_

"_**Que quieres decir?"**__ Preguntó confundida_

"_**Ya sabes, me enviaran a algún internado lejos de casa o algo así"**_

"_**Tú no te moverás de esta casa Emma"**_

"_**Que es lo que opina papá?"**_

"_**No te preocupes por eso cariño… Ya entrará en razón, de eso me encargaré yo"**_

"_**Gracias mamá… Gracias por ser la mejor mamá del mundo"**__ Dijo Emma y abrazó fuertemente a su mamá_

"_**No tienes porqué agradecerme… Soy tu madre" **_

_Continuaron con su conversación un rato. Luego la señora Swan se fue de la habitación. Una vez que Emma dejo de escuchar ruidos en la casa, salió por la ventana de su casa como todas las noches, solo que esta vez escogió un lugar diferente, el puerto. Al llegar ahí se sentó en una de las bancas pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día, de pronto el sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro en la dirección donde sentía que los pasos se acercaban y una vio una familiar silueta. _

"_**Parece ser una noche para venir al puerto" **__Dijo Regina mirando a Emma y sentándose en la banca que estaba junto a la de la rubia_

"_**Es primera vez que estoy aquí de noche"**__ Dijo Emma_

"_**Yo también" **_

"_**Es… Realmente tranquilo" **_

"_**Estas observadora esta noche"**__ Bromeó Regina_

"_**Trabajar en el periódico me ha vuelto... Ya sabes… perceptiva" **_

"_**Papá dice que lo haces bien" **Dijo Regina_

"_**Si bueno, solo soy la chica de las informaciones" **Dijo Emma restandole importancia_

"_**Creo que es un trabajo genial" **_

"_**Se lo debo a tu padre"** Afirmó Emma_

"_**Te lo ganaste Emma"**_

"_**Y… Como está todo?" **Preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema, realmente no quería hablar de su trabajo en ese momento._

"_**Creo que ya lo sabias, pero rompí con mi novio hace algunos días"**_

"_**Lo escuche en la escuela"** Dijo suavemente_

"_**Sí, soy la noticia escolar"**_

"_**Claramente no lees el periódico escolar" **__Bromeó Emma_

"_**Tu si?" **__Preguntó Regina riendo_

"_**Y por qué terminaron?"**_

"_**Vaya… Eres directa" **Afirmó la morena ante la falta de sutileza de la rubia al hacer la pregunta_

"_**Solo cuando estoy en confianza" **_

"_**Debería sentirme privilegiada?"**_

"_**Totalmente" **__Dijo Emma Riendo, Regina la miró un momento y luego bajo la mirada_

"_**Terminamos porque… Simplemente no se sentía correcto" **Dijo finalmente la morena_

"_**Por qué?" **Pregunto Emma_

"_**No me conocía, y ciertamente no tenía interés en hacerlo"**_

"_**Que? No sabía que te gusta montar a caballo?"**__ Preguntó Emma, Regina la miro confundida porque muy poca gente sabía que lo hacia_

_**"Como sabes eso?" **_

"_**Kath… Lo ha mencionado… Un par de veces"**_

"_**Bueno si, no sabía eso… entre otras cosas" **Dijo Regina_

"_**Que cosas?"**_

"_**Cosas simples pero importante… Ya sabes..."**_

"_**Que tu color favorito es el rojo?"**_

"_**Debería asustarme? **__Preguntó Regina_

"_**Por qué?" **  
_

"_**Porque sabes eso de mi" **Dijo Regina sonriendo_

"_**Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana… Se algunas cosas" **_

"_**Cómo cuáles?"**__ Preguntó Regina levantando una ceja_

"_**Te gusta tener todo organizado, la cocina te relaja, amas el manzano que está en el patio de tu casa, tu cicatriz en el labio te la hiciste cuando aprendías a andar en bicicleta…"**__ Emma se detuvo al ver la cara de Regina_

"_**Por lo que veo me conoces bastante"**__ Dijo Regina asombrada _

"_**Un poco"**__ Susurró Emma_

"_**Yo… Solo se un par de cosas sobre ti, pero creo que son importantes"**__ Dijo apenada Regina_

"_**Te puedo contar más" **Propuso Emma_

"_**Soy toda oídos" **Dijo la morena sonriendo_

"_**Me gustan los amaneceres" **Afirmó Emma_

"_**Por qué?"**_

"_**Porque amo los comienzos" **_

"_**Eso… Es lindo" **Dijo mientras miraba los ojos verdes de la rubia_

"_**Me gusta tomar fotografías…"**_

"_**Eso todos lo saben" **_

"_**Pero a pesar de que me gusta tomar fotografías para inmortalizar momentos, creo que los mejores recuerdos son los que existen solo en nuestras cabezas" **_

"_**Vaya Emma Swan, eres una persona bastante profunda"**_

"_**Estoy llena de sorpresas"**__ Bromeó la rubia_

"_**Me gustaría saber más de ti" **_

"_**Tal vez más adelante…"**_

"_**Puedo esperar"**__ Dijo Regina sonriendo_

"_**Entonces es por tu novio que estás aquí?"**_

"_**No"**__ Afirmó segura la morena_

"_**Entonces?" **__Preguntó Emma_

"_**Mis padres tenían una gran pelea y necesitaba salir de ahí"**_

"_**Entiendo"**_

"_**Ahora creo que te podría hacer la misma pregunta"**_

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Descubierta

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior**

***CarlaMills: En el próximo capitulo explico lo que paso cuando Emma y Regina se separaron ;) **

**Gracias por los reviews, es primera vez que escribo algo así que todas las criticas son bien recibidas.**

* * *

"_**Ahora creo que te podría hacer la misma pregunta"...**_

* * *

"_**Necesitaba un poco de aire" **Dijo Emma evitando la mirada de Regina_

"_**Problemas en casa?"**__ Preguntó la morena_

"_**Uno bastante grande"**__ Susurró la rubia_

"_**Puedo saber qué es?" **_

"_**Es… Complicado"**_

"_**Pruébame" **__Sugirió Regina_

"_**Esta siendo una buena noche, no quiero arruinarla"**_

"_**Es una noche tan buena que nada podría hacerlo… Excepto mi madre" **__Bromeó La morena, Emma suspiró fuertemente y miró a Regina fijo a los ojos_

"_**Me gustan las chicas, soy gay o como quieras llamarle" **Dijo rápidamente, Regina se quedó en silencio y vio el miedo en los ojos de Emma, parecía tan frágil en ese momento_

"_**El termino correcto sería lesbiana"**_

"_**Si eso… Creo que no me gustan las etiquetas"**_

"_**Eso es todo?"**__ Preguntó Regina_

"_**No vas a salir corriendo?"**__ Dijo confundida Emma_

"_**Son las 2 de la madrugada Emma" **Afirmó la morena** "No hay muchas cosas que me puedan hacer correr a esta hora" **Hizo una pausa pensativa** "A no ser que planees secuestrarme o hacerme daño" **Bromeó** "En realidad no me opondría a un secuestro de Emma Swan, seria peligroso pero divertido" **Regina vio la confusión en la cara de Emma ante sus palabras, se aclaró la garganta dándose cuenta de que se estaba desviando totalmente del tema** "Además creo que lo sé desde hace algún tiempo"**_

"_**Que?"**_

"_**Con Kath hemos tocado el tema en algunas ocasiones"**_

"_**Kath lo sabe?"**__ Preguntó asustada Emma_

"_**Y David también"**__ Respondió Regina, Emma abrió mucho los ojos __**"Pero no te preocupes, te apoyan totalmente" **__Se apresuró a decir la morena_

"_**Como lo supiste?"**__ Preguntó la rubia_

"_**No lo sé… Instinto supongo"**__ Respondió _

"_**Mi padre parece no tener instinto y cree que estoy dañada o algo" **Dijo bajando la mirada_

"_**No hay nada malo con ser diferente Emma"**__ La rubia suspiró y la miró __**"Y puedo saber cómo se llama la razón por la que se lo dijiste a tus padres?"**_

"_**Que quieres decir?"**__ Preguntó Emma _

"_**Ya sabes… Alguna… novia?"**_

"_**No, ninguna novia" **_

"_**Alguien que te guste?"**__ Preguntó Regina _

"_**No, nadie" **__Emma inmediatamente se puso nerviosa_

"_**No lo creo… Tal vez un amor no correspondido?"**__ Preguntó Regina y Emma solo suspiró __**"Deberías decírselo"**_

"_**Que diferencia habría?"**__ Preguntó la rubia_

_Realmente, que diferencia habría? Ella jamas la miraría de esa forma, Era Regina Mills, la persona más increíble que conocía, Lo suficientemente increíble para ser la capitana del equipo de debate y no ser clasificada como una nerd por eso._

"_**Sabrías que siente ella" **Aseguró la morena_

"_**No creo que sea una buena idea" **_

"_**Ella puede sentir lo mismo" **_

_Emma se rió por dentro, eso no seria posible, la mejor amiga de su hermana sentir algo por ella_

_**"Es imposible"** Dijo la rubia _

_**"Todo es imposible... Hasta que lo intentamos"** Afirmó Regina con una sonrisa_

"_**Tú crees?" **_

**"Estoy segura.**.. _**Y si no lo siente… Puedes enamorarla" **_

_En el mismo momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió, que pasaría si alguien dañaba a Emma?, pero realmente quien podría no enamorarse de esa rubia, probablemente la chica más idiota del universo, y Regina estaba segura que su escuela estaba llena de esa clase de mujeres._

"_**Como?"**__ Preguntó interesada la rubia_

"_**Llevándola a una cita, ya sabes al cine o a comer si es una de esas chicas"**_

_La imaginación de la rubia voló, se permitió por unos segundos imaginarse una cita con Regina, y por más que lo pensó, la morena no encajaba con el perfil de una chica ordinaria. En una primera cita no podría llevarla al cine, porque le gustaría poder hablar con ella, escuchar sus historias, su risa... Su risa... _

"_**Que pasa si esta chica es totalmente diferente?" **Preguntó Emma_

"_**Entonces llévala a un lugar totalmente diferente"**_

"_**Como cuál?"**_

"_**Un lugar como…. Este"**_

"_**Aquí? El puerto?"**_

"_**Es un buen lugar" **Afirmó la morena **"Un hermoso lugar"**__  
_

"_**Una perfecta primera cita"**__ Susurró Emma notando como sus mejillas empezaban a arder_

"_**Si, lo seria" **__Susurró también Regina_

"_**Regina"**_

"_**Si?"**_

"_**Siento lo de tu novio"**_

"_**Está bien Emma… Era… Es un gran idiota"**_

"_**Realmente lo es"**__ Dijo Emma riendo_

_Regina miró la sonrisa de la rubia y sonrió también, miró fijo sus ojos verdes y sintió que se perdía. Estaban en el lugar perfecto en el momento perfecto y ella había sugerido que Emma llevará a alguien más ahí, Por que? si a pesar de llevar solo un rato en el lugar ya se sentía como si fuera solo de ellas dos. La mano de Emma pasaba frente a los ojos de Regina, esto la saco de sus pensamientos_

**_"Regina?"_**

**_"Eh?"_**

_**"Estás bien?"** Preguntó la rubia_

**_"Si... Lo siento... Yo solo estaba pensando..."_**

_**"En tu ex novio"** La interrumpió Emma_

_**"No... En ti"** Sus mejillas ardían **"Quiero decir en nosotras"** Continuó la morena rápidamente perdiendo la mirada en cualquier dirección**"Estaba pensando en encontrarnos aquí hoy... Fue..."** Finalmente volvió a mirar a los ojos de la rubia **"Es perfecto"**_

_Emma miró confundida a Regina después de lo que había escuchado, para ella ese "Es perfecto" se sintió como algo más, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mientras no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Regina_

_**"Gracias por estar aquí... Se que es casualidad... Pero gracias por escucharme... Y aconsejarme"** Dijo la rubia_

**_"No tienes porque agradecerme Emma"_**

**_"Podrías haberte ido..."_**

**_"Y perderme esto?" _**_Continuó la morena_**_ "No podría... Como dije... Es perfecto"_**

**_"Si lo es, realmente lo es" _**_Dijo Emma sin dejar de mirarla_

"_**Ahora dime… Como la invitaras a su primera cita?" **Preguntó Regina con una triste sonrisa _

_Emma notó el gesto de la mujer, no estaba imaginando cosas, realmente estaba pasando... Sentía como si de alguna forma fuera importante para la morena, miró el lugar donde se encontraban y "Una perfecta primera cita"... Sin lugar a dudas, era una perfecta primera cita_

"_**El problema no será la primera cita" **Continuo la rubia** "Será lo que sigue"**_

"_**Si consigues una cita todo lo demás será fácil" **Aseguró la morena_

"_**No será tan simple Regina… Serán pequeños pasos"**_

"_**Como pequeños pasos?" **__Preguntó _

_**"Intentaré conquistarla" ****  
**_

"_**Como?"**__ Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa_

"_**Pequeños detalles"**_

"_**Que detalles?" **_

"_**Pronto lo sabrás"**__ Dijo poniéndose de pie __**"Solo debes saber una cosa"**_

"_**Que?"**__ Preguntó Regina parándose frente a Emma_

"_**Tú me diste la idea"**__ Emma comenzó a alejarse_

"_**Emma!"**__ Gritó Regina_

"_**Si?"**__ Dijo Emma volviéndose a acercar_

"_**No crees que lo de los detalles debería ser antes de la primera cita?" **Preguntó curiosa_

"_**Si, pero es imposible hacerlo" **Respondió la rubia_

"_**Por qué?" **_

"_**Como dije, pronto lo sabrás"**__ Emma volvió a alejarse_

"_**Emma!"**__ Gritó Regina otra vez_

"_**Si?" **Emma camino hacia Regina_

"_**Es una animadora?" **Preguntó nerviosa la morena** "Ya sabes ese puede ser tu estilo de chica" **  
_

"_**No Regina" **Continuó Emma** "No es una animadora"**_

"_**Pero es ese tu tipo de chica?" **Exigió saber_

"_**Definitivamente no es mi tipo de chica"**__ dijo Emma alejándose por tercera vez_

"_**Emma!"**__ Volvió a gritar la morena, Emma Abrió los brazos riendo pero esta vez no se acercó_

"_**Que pasa ahora?"**_

"_**Solo tengo una última pregunta"**_

"_**Te escucho"**__ Dijo la rubia aún sonriendo_

"_**Realmente lamentas lo de mi novio?" **_

"_**Que crees tú?" **_

"_**Emma!"**_

"_**Dijiste que era la última pregunta"**__ Dijo la rubia finalmente acercándose, Regina sonrió. Se miraron durante unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada._

"_**Buenas noches" **__Susurró Regina besando la mejilla de Emma, luego comenzó a alejarse mientras la rubia no dejaba de mirarla._

* * *

Emma no había dormido en toda la noche, temprano en la mañana sintió como Belle salía del apartamento. No podía dejar de pensar en la pelea de la noche anterior. Suspiró y miró la hora, ya debía levantarse para ir a trabajar, era viernes y era su fin de semana con su hijo. Durante la mañana se dedicó a hacer el papeleo con Graham ya que Robin patrullaba.

"Ellos son felices?" Preguntó Emma a su amigo

"Quienes son felices?" Preguntó Graham sin dejar de llenar unos papeles

"Regina y Robin" Contestó la rubia

"Yo… No lo sé Emma" Dijo su amigo suspirando

"La hace sonreír?" Preguntó la rubia mientras la imagen de la sonrisa de Regina hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

"Nunca me he fijado" Respondió Graham aún llenando los papeles

Emma recordó la sonrisa en la cara de Regina el día en que nació Henry. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como ese día.

"Tenías razón, ella también se merece ser feliz"

"Lo sé" Dijo Graham

"Robin es un buen tipo" Afirmó Emma

"Él consiguió el trabajo para su sobrino" Dijo su amigo mirándola finalmente

"Que?" Preguntó confundida la rubia

"Consiguió un cargo en Nueva York para el"

"Y qué pasó con tu traslado?"

"Su sobrino se quedará con el cargo" Afirmó Graham "No hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Pero él te ayudaría…" Dijo la rubia molesta

"Confié en la persona equivocada"

"No puede hacer eso"

"Pero lo hizo" Dijo Graham mientras volvía a rellenar formularios

"Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?" Preguntó la rubia poniéndose de pie

"Porque me iré de todas formas" Aseguró Graham sin mirarla

"Graham he visto el mundo y no es tan grandioso como piensas" Continuó "No hay lugar como el hogar"

"No es lo mismo que decías hace un tiempo atrás" Dijo Graham sonriendo y mirándola nuevamente

"Bueno, volver a vivir aquí me ha hecho ver las cosas diferentes"

"Piensas quedarte?" Preguntó Graham

"No lo sé" Respondió Emma "Debo hablarlo con Belle"

"Oh, claro... Belle" Dijo Graham haciendo una mueca

"La cena de anoche fue…"

"Ella no es para ti Emma" Soltó de pronto Graham interrumpiendo a su amiga

"De que estás hablando?" Preguntó la rubia

"He visto como la miras y…"

"Y?" Cuestionó la rubia

"No la amas" Afirmó su amigo

"No seas ridículo Graham" Se defendió la rubia "Esas cosas no se pueden decir con las miradas"

"Cuando miras a Regina lo dices"

"Que?" Preguntó Emma

"No intentes mentirme Emma Swan"

"Estoy comprometida" Dijo rápidamente Emma

"Estas casada con ella" Respondió Graham igual de rápido

"Ella está con alguien más"

"En la guerra y el amor…" Dijo su amigo sonriendo

"Todo se vale" Susurró la rubia

"Que crees que diga Ruby cuando le cuente que me voy?" Preguntó Graham

"Aún no le dices?"

"No" Continuó el hombre "No se como reaccionará"

"Creo que sabes exactamente como lo hará y por eso aún no le dices" Afirmó la rubia

"Puede llegar a ser un poco intensa" Dijo Graham, Emma lo miró confundida, luego alzo una ceja

"Espero que estemos hablando de su carácter Graham"

"Por supuesto" Dijo nervioso "De que más podría ser?"

"Ruby no puede ser otra más de tu lista a la que le dejas el corazón roto" Amenazó la rubia, Graham solo la miró y asintió con la cabeza

"Jamás le haría eso a Ruby" Aseguró

"Confío en ti"

"Entonces… Aún amas a Regina?" Preguntó Graham cambiando de tema, Emma suspiró

"Una vez que te enamoras de Regina Mills… Es para siempre Graham" Respondió la rubia con una triste sonrisa

* * *

Mientras Regina se encontraba en su oficina cuando su secretaria le informó que tenía una llamada, era uno de los abogados de Emma, la demanda de divorcio era oficial. Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la rubia realmente quería estar con Belle, ya no tenía ninguna duda. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, Emma estaba en su derecho de rehacer su vida después de su fallido matrimonio. Y si Emma podía empezar de nuevo, ella también lo haría.

"Que pasó?" Preguntó Kath preocupada mientras entraba en la oficina de Regina

"Emma ha solicitado oficialmente el divorcio"

"Siento escuchar eso Regina"

"Contrataré al señor Gold"

"Que?... Regina tu eres abogada y ese hombre es…"

"Es todo lo que necesito Kath…"

"Regina sé que estas herida… Pero esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas"

"No voy a dejar que tu hermana se lleve tan fácil este divorcio"

"Que piensas hacer?" Preguntó asustada la rubia

"Voy a quitarle todo Kath"

"No puedes hacer eso Regina!"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque tú no eres así! Que pasa contigo?"

"Yo solo intento…"

"Intentas destruirla por querer rehacer su vida Regina"

"Kath ella prometió…"

"No me interesa lo que ella prometió… Me interesa lo que tú me prometiste"

"Que prometí?"

"Prometiste jamás dañar a mi hermana" Dijo como si se quitara un peso de encima "Prometiste que esto jamás pasaría… Me estas dejando al medio"

"Lo siento Kath… Yo solo…"

"Estas molesta Regina, lo sé, pero esto no va a solucionar nada"

"Por qué lo hace?" Preguntó dolida

"No lo sé, pero hay algo que si se…"

"Que cosa Kath?"

"Me di cuenta de algo anoche en la cena"

"De qué?"

"Emma no ama a Belle"

"De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó la morena ilusionada

"Estoy segura" Afirmó la rubia

"Todos parecen saberlo, menos ella"

"Debes darle una razón para que vuelva a creer en ustedes"

"Como puedo darle eso si ni siquiera yo estoy tan segura de que podamos volver a funcionar"

"También debemos demostrarle que Belle no es quien dice ser"

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó interesada Regina

"Hay algo en ella… No es quien dice ser"

"No hay nada malo en ella, por lo menos nada que Sidney pudiera encontrar… Incluso revisé la cuenta corriente de Emma"

"Eso es!"

"No Kath, ella no ha sacado dinero de esa cuenta"

"Emma solo tiene una cuenta?" Preguntó Kath

"Si… La otra es donde ahorramos para…"

"Para que?"

"Henry"

"Que tiene que ver en esto?"

"Tenemos una cuenta donde juntamos dinero para Henry!"


	10. Nada es tan simple

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Gracias por los reviews, y a todas las lectoras o lectores silenciosos.  
**

* * *

En el momento en que Regina revisó la cuenta de Henry se dio cuenta de que faltaba dinero. Dejo a Kath en su casa y fue al apartamento de Emma. Una vez más no toco la puerta, simplemente usó su llave para entrar. Apenas puso un pie en el apartamento comenzó a hablar.

"Tenia razón, todos teníamos razón, tu novia es una ladrona!" Reprochó la morena, Emma la miró confundida

"Que?" Preguntó la rubia

"Darle acceso a tu dinero es una cosa, pero darle acceso al dinero de nuestro hijo... En que estabas pensando Emma?!" Dijo Regina furiosa sin mirar a la rubia

"Regina puedes ser más clara, porque la verdad no estoy entendiendo nada"

"Belle robó más de la mitad de los ahorros que teníamos para Henry!" Continuó la morena "Eso es lo que pasa"

"No puede ser" Dijo la rubia

"Revisa la cuenta" Propuso Regina

La morena siguió con su discurso de como la rubia había sido tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de la clase de mujer con la que se iba a casar. Emma ya no la escuchaba, tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, se sentía traicionada luego de la noticia de que Belle había robado parte de los ahorros de Henry. Había confiado en la persona equivocada, todos se lo dijeron pero ella no lo veía. No creyó en sus amigos ni en Regina.

"Y llamar a un abogado por lo del divorcio… Eso era lo que menos esperaba Emma!" Gritó la morena

"Que?" Preguntó la rubia

"Pensé que..." Regina bajo la mirada "Olvídalo, si tanto lo quieres estoy dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo"

"De que estas hablando?" Preguntó confundida Emma "Que abogado?"

"El que me llamo esta mañana, tu abogado" Afirmó Regina

"Yo no tengo ningún abogado" Se defendió Emma

"No?" Preguntó confundida Regina

"Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces porque me llamó ese hombre?"

"Belle…" Susurró Emma

"Oh… Vaya novia conseguiste" Emma la miró, suspiró y luego se sentó en la escalera del apartamento "Lo siento Emma"

"No mientas Regina" Dijo la rubia sin mirarla "Estas disfrutando todo esto"

"Por qué podría disfrutar con todo esto?"

"Puedes usar él te lo dije"

"Nuestro hijo perdió parte de su dinero y crees que lo estoy disfrutando?"

"Entonces solo se trata del dinero?" Preguntó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos

"Emma yo…"

"No te preocupes Regina, repondré el dinero de Henry" Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta del apartamento , la abrió y le indico a Regina que saliera "Y sobre el divorcio… Ahora estoy segura de que es lo mejor" Regina la miró un segundo y luego salió del lugar.

* * *

"_**Si cruzas esa puerta se acabó"**__ Amenazó la morena_

"_**Solo será una semana Regina, necesito un tiempo"**__ Dijo prácticamente suplicando la rubia_

"_**No creo en los tiempos Emma"**__ Regina sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, pero no podía ceder… Si Emma decidía cruzar la puerta, eso era todo._

"_**Solo una semana" **__Emma quería el tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, sentía que necesitaba estar lejos. Ya no quería seguir con las mismas peleas, y solo durante sus últimamente largos viajes podía encontrar tranquilidad. Sabia que sus últimamente sus viajes ya no eran por trabajo._

"_**Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana"**__ La morena no estaba dispuesta a tener que esperarla una vez más, sus viajes eran cada vez más largos._

"_**Regina por favor, no hagas esto más complicado" **Dijo tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomo la manilla y la abrió_

"_**Emma si te vas no hay vuelta atrás… No hay puntos medios" **_

_En el momento en que la rubia cruzó la puerta Regina sintió que el mundo caía sobre ella, quería salir corriendo y rogarle que no se fuera, ella la amaba, y durante mucho tiempo eso había sido suficiente, no entendía en que momento la rubia había empezado a buscar más allá. Quería llamarla, pero si la presionaba solo la alejaría aún más, debía esperar… Al menos un día._

_Pero Emma nunca contestó ni llamó, para ella no quedaba ninguna duda, Emma la había dejado y lo peor era que no solo la había dejado a ella sino también a su hijo. _

_La primera semana fue la semana más vacía de su vida, el nudo en el estómago no la abandonaba, quería olvidarse de que la rubia existía, pero todo le recordaba a ella, Henry era lo único que le quedaba y lamentablemente era lo que la uniría siempre a la rubia. _

_La segunda semana Henry habló con Emma en casa de Kath, la morena estaba tan destruida que ni siquiera podía cuidar a su hijo, es por eso que su amiga y cuñada lo hacia por ella. No salía de casa, no quería tener que ver a nadie, la soledad parecía ser la única compañía que necesitaba en ese momento, hasta el día en que alguien golpeo su puerta: Danielle. La chica era una ex compañera de universidad y trabajaba en Storybrooke con el señor Gold. Ella había oído que Regina se encontraba mal por lo cual decidió ir a visitarla_

"_**Danielle"**__ Dijo sorprendida Regina_

"_**Hola"** __Saludo la otra mujer **"Puedo pasar?" **Regina dudó un momento, pero finalmente se movió de la puerta, permitiendo el paso de Danielle_

"_**Disculpa el desorden, no esperaba a nadie"**__ Dijo Regina mientras la otra mujer entraba a la casa_

"_**No te preocupes, he escuchado lo que ha pasado"**__ Dijo apenada la mujer_

"_**Ya veo"**__ Susurró tímidamente Regina_

"_**Kath dijo que no querías hablar con ella…Y es entendible dado que es la hermana de…"**_

"_**Emma… Es la hermana de Emma"**_

"_**Tal vez hablar con una extraña no tan extraña pueda servir"**__ Propuso Danielle_

_Hablar?, durante días había evitado hablar con alguien, tal vez porque todo su circulo de amigos los compartía con Emma, pero Danielle no era parte del mundo de la rubia, es más, ni siquiera era parte de su mundo, pero una conversación podría funcionar, podría hacerla sentir un poco menos sola._

"_**Creo que podría funcionar"**__ Dijo Regina entrando al living mientras Danielle la seguía_

"_**Han podido hablar desde que se fue?" **__Preguntó tímidamente_

"_**No, solo… Solo ha hablado con Henry"**_

"_**Y qué fue lo que paso Regina?"** Preguntó Danielle** "Por qué se fue y dejo a su familia?" **_

"_**Yo… No lo se"**_

"_**No te lo dijo?"**_

"_**No… Bueno, si… Ella… Ella quería ver el mundo"**_

"_**Un día se levantó y dijo que quería ver el mundo y simplemente se fue?" **Preguntó con ironía Danielle_

"_**No… No fue así"**_

"_**Entonces?" **  
_

"_**Después de que fuéramos a su primera exhibición en Europa, ella quedó fascinada, en ese momento comenzaron las peleas, ella viajaba más, no solo porque tuviera que trabajar, sino también porque quería conocer... Yo solo la acompañé a su primer viaje, luego no quise seguir yendo, era su sueño y… Y Sentía… Siento que solo me interpongo en su camino"**__ Respondió Regina a punto de llorar_

"_**Si te hace sentir así… Es porque no te merece Regina" **__Dijo Danielle acercándose_

"_**Que… Que quieres decir?"**__ Preguntó Regina nerviosa ante la proximidad de la mujer_

"_**Esto"**__ Respondió Danielle terminando con la escasa distancia que quedaba y dándole un beso a Regina._

_Habían pasado ya 3 semanas, Regina veía en Danielle una vía de escape ante la pérdida de Emma, sabía que la mujer se iría pronto a San Francisco, pero no le interesaba. Sentía que tenia a alguien de su lado, alguien que no tenia que compartir con Emma, alguien que era todo lo contrario a lo que era la rubia. Una mujer fría intentaba cubrir las marcas de los cálidos abrazos de Emma. Danielle la ayudó a encontrar una firma de abogados que no fuera la del señor Gold para ver el tema de la custodia de Henry ahora que sus madres estaban separadas. Luego de Emma ser notificada intentó contactarse con Regina, pero la morena decidió pagarle de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella, ignorándola._

* * *

Las siguientes semanas luego de la conversación en el apartamento de Emma, Regina se había dedicado a obsérvala de lejos, teniendo a Sidney persiguiéndola en cada paso. La rubia había dejado su trabajo en la comisaria, no había ido a dos importantes exposiciones de sus propias fotografías, salía del apartamento solo por Henry. Aún pasaba algunos días con los niños en la bodega del supermercado. En las fotos que le entregaba Sidney la rubia se veía más delgada, demacrada, esto tenía muy preocupada a Regina. Se encontraba en el living de su casa con Kath, hablaban sobre el estado anímico de Emma

"Realmente la ama" Dijo Regina a Kath

"Solo está decepcionada" Afirmó la rubia

"Estoy segura de que Emma cree que estoy disfrutando esto"

"Tal vez eso es lo que la tiene así" Dijo Kath

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó confundida Regina

"No te has acercado a ella"

"De que hablas? Tengo a Sidney vigilándola las 24 horas del día y estoy bastante segura de que ella lo sabe"

"Me refiero a acercarte a hablar con ella" Continuó Kath "No a vigilarla como una psicópata"

"No creo que una visita sea una buena idea"

"Emma está encerrada, no quiere hablar con nadie"

"Si Ruby me dijo que no ha logrado que hable mucho"

"Tal vez contigo sea diferente"

"No lo será Kath, estoy segura de que soy la última persona a la que quiere ver" Dijo triste la morena

"Hay algo que siempre admiré de su relación"

"Que cosa?"

"Que también sabían ser amigas"

"Éramos… La mezcla perfecta"

"Aún pueden serlo Regina" Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas "Debo ir al supermercado, alguien debe llenar la despensa de Emma" Regina rápidamente se puso de pie

"Déjame hacerlo" Pidió Regina

"Toda tuya" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

Ruby estaba en la cafetería con Mary cuando entró Graham.

"Tampoco quiso salir hoy" Dijo Graham sentándose junto a Ruby, Mary lo miró y le sonrió tristemente

"Todo esto es por el elfo?" Preguntó Ruby molesta

"No… No es por Belle" Respondió Mary

"Entonces por qué?" Preguntó Graham confundido

"Son sus mejores amigos y no se dan cuenta?" Preguntó Mary

"Darnos cuenta de que?" Ruby estaba igual de confundida que Graham

"Es por Regina"

"Por qué por Regina?" Preguntó el hombre

"Emma piensa que Regina está disfrutando todo esto" Afirmó Mary

"Regina solo está preocupada por Emma, No está disfrutando nada" Dijo Ruby

"Lo se" Afirmó Mary "Pero Emma no"

"Bueno que estamos esperando?" Preguntó Graham poniéndose de pie "Vayamos a decirle"

"No" Dijo ruby tomando la mano de Graham "Debe ser la misma Regina quien vaya a hablar con ella"

"Por qué?" Preguntó el hombre sentándose nuevamente sin soltar la mano de Ruby

"Porque necesita escucharlo de ella" Respondió Mary mirando las manos tomadas de sus amigos

"Que diferencia hay si se lo decimos nosotros o se lo dice Regina?" Preguntó Graham

"A veces... Necesitas escuchar las cosas de la persona correcta" Respondió Ruby

Mary se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas

"Debo irme"

"Espera!" Dijo Graham "Hay algo que debo decirle a las dos"

"Que pasa?" Preguntó Ruby preocupada

"Últimamente me he sentido un poco..."

"Un poco que?" Preguntó Mary

"Atrapado" Respondió Graham

"Atrapado?" Preguntó Ruby "Por la caja de zapatos en la que trabajas?"

"No... Por todo"

"Anda al punto Graham" Dijo Ruby

"Me voy de la ciudad"

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo viene la tan esperada conversación de Emma y Regina**

**Hasta el martes :)**


	11. Conversación Pendiente

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Gracias por los reviews, y a todas las lectoras o lectores silenciosos.**

* * *

Emma miraba televisión cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta

"Regina" Dijo sorprendida Emma al abrir la puerta, la morena venía con un montón de bolsas en las manos

"Puedo pasar?" Preguntó tímidamente la morena

"Adelante" Emma se movió para dejar entrar a Regina quien se acercó a uno de los muebles de la cocina y dejó las bolsas ahí

"Que es todo eso?" Preguntó Emma

"Comida" Dijo Regina como si fuera lógico

"Puedo ver eso por las bolsas, pero por qué la traes tú?" Preguntó confundida

"Tu hermana es una persona bastante fácil de convencer" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Emma confundida

"Necesitamos hablar…"

A la rubia nunca le había gustado esa frase "Tenemos que hablar" era casi tan mala como "Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Sobre qué?" Pidió saber

"Nosotras…" Dijo Regina acercándose a tomar la mano de Emma

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar Regina" Afirmó Emma quitando su mano

"Emma"

"Es tarde Regina… Deberías ir a casa y estar con Henry"

"No hasta que me escuches" Dijo decidida la morena, Emma suspiró resignada, sabia que si Regina quería hablar, debía hacerlo

"Podemos hablar mientras ordenamos las cosas?" Dijo la rubia señalando las bolsas

"Podemos hablar de la forma que tú quieras"

"No me des ideas Regina" Dijo tomando una de las bolsas, mientras Regina sentía como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas

"Henry me ha dicho que contigo puede comer muchos dulces, por lo que traje comida más saludable "Continuó la morena "Para ambos"

"No deberías haberte molestado" Dijo Emma mientras sacaba algunas cosas de las bolsas

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"No debes hacer nada Regina"

"Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y… Yo solo lo he empeorado"

"Bueno, la comida es una de las mejores formas de hacerme sentir mejor" Dijo Emma sonriendo

"Lo sé... Y también sé que nada de lo que te traje te gustará" Dijo sonriendo también

"Extraño tu tarta de manzana" Soltó de pronto la rubia. Regina la miró sorprendida pero Emma evito sus ojos.

Las 2 guardaban las compras que había hecho Regina, y el silencio empezó a hacerse incómodo para ambas. Regina comenzó a tomar las cosas torpemente, se agachó a recoger una de las cosas que se le había caído pero no recogió nada, solo se levantó y miró a la rubia que le daba la espalda.

"Perdóname Emma" Dijo Regina, la rubia se volteó para mirarla y vio las cosas en el suelo

"No pasa nada" Dijo acercándose "Déjame ayudarte"

"No hablo de eso" Dijo Regina antes de que Emma se agachara a recoger las cosas

"Eh?" Dijo confundida

"Nunca debí haber estado con Danielle" Dijo rápidamente Regina como desahogándose

"No es necesario hablar de eso aho..." Dijo Emma mientras sentía como sus ojos lentamente se iba llenando de lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer

"Yo… Solo estaba dolida contigo" Dijo la morena interrumpiéndola "Y creí que de esa forma te haría daño" Continuó "Pero días después me arrepentí del circo que estaba montando y quería…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la morena "Quería correr hacia donde estuvieras tú, pero ya había… Tú ya te habías enterado y yo ya había llamado a los abogados… Lo hice todo mal Emma… Debí esperarte, necesitabas pensar y yo solo…"

"No" Dijo la rubia "Detente"

"Entiendo" Regina suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Nada de eso fue tu culpa" Dijo Emma mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro

"Como?" Regina se giró confundida mientras Emma se acercaba a ella

"Yo jamás debería haberte alejado… Tenías razón, siempre la tienes… Mi mundo eras tú… Eres tú" Afirmó Emma

"Que?" Preguntó Regina

"No debí salir a buscar algo que tenía frente a mis ojos" Dijo acercándose aún más a Regina

"Emma yo…"

"Shh… No digas nada" Puso su frente sobre la de Regina cerrando los ojos "Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice Regina… Perdóname por destruir nuestra familia, por mi egoísmo, por…"

La rubia abrió los ojos y vio que Regina tenía los suyos cerrados, miró sus labios y sin ni siquiera pensarlo rompió toda la distancia, puso sus labios sobre los de Regina y la besó, no fue suave ni brusco, Fue un beso desesperado. Necesitaba a Regina, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, la necesitaba devuelta. La morena tomó el cuello de Emma y profundizó el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse mientras su corazón parecía golpear dentro de su pecho. Sintió los brazos de la rubia atrapando su cintura y el mundo dejó de existir, en su cabeza solo eran ellas dos. Emma después de años en busca de un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar, se encontró en los brazos de la única persona que había sido capaz de dárselo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente.

"Emma…" Susurró Regina sin separarse de la rubia

"Sé que tarde demasiado… Por favor perdóname"

"Quisiera que todo esto fuera más fácil"

"Robin?" Preguntó la rubia separándose un poco de la morena

"No puedo saber si puedo volver a confiar en ti" Respondió Regina

Emma iba a hablar pero alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta, ambas mujeres se separaron y la rubia fue a abrir. Ruby entro enojada al apartamento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba ahí

"Sabias que Graham se iba y no me dijiste nada?!" Preguntó Ruby gritando

"Que?" Dijo Regina y Ruby finalmente la miró

"Regina... No sabia que estabas aquí"

"Si yo solo... Nosotras..." Regina se puso nerviosa y decidió que lo mejor era centrar la atención en Emma "Graham se va?" Preguntó a la rubia

"Si, pensé que sabias" Continuó "Robin podría haberte dicho algo"

"Y por qué no me lo dijiste a mi?!" Preguntó molesta Ruby

"Porque es algo que Graham debía hablar contigo"

"Se supone que somos amigos... Mejores amigos" Dijo Ruby "Por que soy la ultima en enterarme?"

"Deberías preguntarle eso a Graham, el es quien se va" Dijo Emma intentando calmarla. Regina las observó un segundo

"Creo que debo irme, ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar" Continuó "O gritar" La morena se acercó a la puerta

"Regina" Dijo la rubia

"Si?"

"Continuaremos la conversación en otro momento"

"Lo se Emma" Finalmente la mujer salió del apartamento dejando a Ruby gritándole a Emma

"Sabes que se quiere ir porque el muy imbécil se siente atrapado?!" Dijo Ruby a la rubia

"Si, lo mencionó" Respondió Emma

"Vive en una maldita cabaña en medio de la nada!" Continuó Ruby "Se siente atrapado por los arboles que rodean su casa?"

"Ruby es su decisión, no podemos hacer nada para que la cambie"

"No le habrás dicho lo maravilloso que es el mundo fuera para que se quiera ir verdad?"

"Le dije que se quedará" Se defendió la rubia

"Emma sabes que si le cuentas a Graham lo genial de tu vida afuera el se va a querer ir también!" Afirmó Ruby "Ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo"

"Lo siento Ruby, pero si el se quiere marchar debemos dejarlo"

"Que?"

"No veo cual es el gran problema Ruby"

"El problema Emma es que ustedes son mi familia... No quiero perderlo" Dijo Ruby saliendo del apartamento y dejando sola a Emma

* * *

_Emma estaba frente a Henry, el padre de Regina afuera de la casa de la morena_

"_**Entonces… Como se encuentra señor Mills?"**__ Preguntó la rubia nerviosa_

"_**He estado mejor"**__ Dijo serio el hombre mirandola fijo_

"_**Donde está la señora Mills?" **_

"_**Ella se fue de viaje" **Respondió el hombre** "Luego de… La noticia…"**__  
_

"_**Señor veo que está tenso" **Dijo Emma relajándose por fin** "Si quiere insultarme solo hágalo y nos ahorraremos toda esta incomoda conversación"**_

"_**Por qué crees que quiero insultarte?"**__ Preguntó el hombre_

_**"Bueno porque... **_**Fue lo que su mujer hizo" **_Continuó la rubia_** "_Ya sabe… Fue a mi casa a gritar que yo había pervertido a su hija y esas cosas"_**

"_**Me temo que no estoy al tanto de lo que dices"**__ Dijo el hombre sorprendido_

"_**Lo siento… Yo… Creo que es algo que debe hablar con la señora Mills" **_

"_**Que dijeron tus padres al respecto?"**__ Preguntó el hombre_

"_**Sobre qué? Regina y yo? O lo de ser lesbiana?"**_

"_**Ambas" **__Respondió Henry_

"_**Bueno, en un principio solo mi madre me apoyó… No es que mi padre lo acepte, pero siento que ya lo esta manejando un poco mejor… " **Continuó la rubia** "Por lo menos ahora me dice hola... Creo que el saber que estoy con Regina hace que lo maneje mejor"**_

"_**Por qué lo manejo mejor cuando supo que estabas con Regina?"**_

"_**Su hija sabe venderse"**__ Respondió segura Emma, luego se puso nerviosa por las palabras que había elegido __**"No digo que su hija se venda" **Aclaró** "Solo que ella… Usted sabe, se mueve como su madre… Quiero decir… Ella es buena en todo… No en lo que usted está pensando, jamás nos hemos acostado… Señor" **Finalizó Emma __rápidamente_

"_**Me estas mareando con tantas vueltas Emma" **Afirmó Henry** "Y creo que la información sobre la vida sexual de mi hija está demás"**_

"_**Si señor" **__Eso no estaba resultado nada bien para la rubia, no entendía porque Regina se demoraba tanto en estar lista, no era como si tuvieran una gran cita, solo irían por un helado_

"_**No respondiste mi pregunta Emma"**_

"_**Oh! Si, bueno mis padres saben que Regina es una buena influencia, tiene perfectas calificaciones, el próximo año se irá a la universidad, es responsable y…"**_

"_**Espero que esas sean cualidades que también tengas tu Emma" **Dijo el hombre_

"_**Eso espero señor, menos la parte de ir a la universidad"**__ Emma se arrepintió de decirle eso al hombre_

"_**No quieres ir a la universidad?" **Preguntó Henry sorprendido_

"_**Yo… No… Yo no iré señor, quiero trabajar en la comisaria y dedicarme a mis fotografías"**__ Respondió nerviosa_

"_**Ya veo"**_

"_**Señor Mills, sé que no soy lo que espera para su hija, para empezar soy mujer, no quiero ir a la universidad, y podría darle una lista con millones y millones de razones por la cual no soy buena para Regina, pero yo realmente la quiero y la respeto más que a nada…"**__ Soltó la rubia mirando fijo al hombre __**"Ahora es cuando usted me dice que eso es todo lo que quiere para su hija y somos todos felices por siempre"**__ Henry sonrió_

_**"****Nada es tan simple Emma" **_

_**"****Lo se… Pero tenía que intentarlo" **Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa_

_**"****Sin embargo me alegra mucho saber lo que sientes por mi hija" **Dijo Henry_

"_**No me dirá que corrompo a Regina y que ella no es así?" **Preguntó Emma_

"_**Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y si tú eres quien lo logra lo acepto" **_

"_**Gracias señor… Puedo llamarlo Henry?"**_

"_**Debes ganarte ese derecho" **Afirmó serio Henry_

"_**Como?" **_

"_**Si te lo dijera las cosas serían fáciles Emma"**_

"_**Créame que nada de esto ha sido fácil… Señor" **_

"_**No es necesario que me digas señor en cada frase" **Aclaró Henry_

"_**Lo se… Solo… No puedo evitarlo señor" **_

"_**Regina está en la sala, puedes pasar Emma"**_

"_**Gracias"**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina dejó a Henry en la escuela y se dirigió a la casa de Kath, la mujer aún no terminaba de abrir la puerta cuando la morena entró

"Me beso… Bueno nos besamos" Soltó Regina apenas cruzó la puerta

"Que?! Cuando?!" Preguntó Kath emocionada

"Anoche" Respondió la morena

"Eso es… GENIAL!" Gritó Kath

"Todo paso tan…."

"Están juntas de nuevo?"

"No"

"Aún no hablas con Robin?"

"Que quieres que le diga? Que bese a mi ex esposa?"

"Eeeh… Si!"

"No puedo hacerle eso Kath"

"Entonces que piensas hacer?" Preguntó Kath

"No lo se... Esto... Emma y yo, volviendo a ser una familia es todo lo que quiero" Respondió la morena

"Pero?"

"Como puedo estar segura de que Emma no cambiará de idea y se volverá a ir..."


	12. Primer beso

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Perdón**** por el retraso, pero mi inspiración parece que ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, los que marcan la historia como fav o la siguen :) **

**Espero que disfruten este cap y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en una de las bancas del puerto, eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando su hermana llegó a sentarse junto a ella

"Sabias que aquí fue nuestra primera cita?" Le preguntó Emma a su hermana

"Creo que esa es la historia que más he escuchado contar a Regina" Respondió Kath

"Lo arruiné todo Kath"

"Si, lo hiciste" Dijo su hermana suspirando

"Lo tenia todo" Continuó Emma "Sinceramente ya no se que más buscaba"

"Recuerdas que fue lo que me dijiste cuando me contaste que te gustaba Regina?" Preguntó su hermana mayor

"Que jamás sería como el idiota de su ex novio" Emma suspiró "Técnicamente cumplí la promesa, fui peor"

"Nunca me opuse a su relación" Dijo Kath "Porque siempre supe que se amaban... Aún lo hacen"

"El amor no es suficiente está vez"

"No, pero el amor te puede ayudar a reconstruir la confianza"

"Nada de lo que le diga a Regina hará que vuelva a confiar en mi"

"No se trata de lo que le digas" Afirmó su hermana

"De que hablas?" Preguntó Emma

"Hablo de que durante un tiempo... Incluso después de casarse le demostrabas cuanto la amabas" Respondió Kath

"Hablas de mi tiempo de acosadora oficial de Regina Mills?" Preguntó bromeando Emma

"Del tiempo en que nada era más importante que hacer feliz a la persona que amas"

"Regina y Henry son lo más importante" Dijo Emma "Quiero decir, David y tu son la familia que tengo, y es realmente genial contar con ustedes... Pero ellos... Ellos son la familia que yo formé... Tengo que demostrárselo pero..."

"Demuéstraselo" Dijo Kath interrumpiéndola

"Necesito una oportunidad" Respondió Emma

"Ganatela"

* * *

_El sonido del timbre de la escuela sacó a Regina de su concentración en la clase de historia, todos los demás salieron rápidamente del __salón menos ella y Kath_

_**"Regina apurate... Los chicos nos estan esperando"** Dijo su amiga mientras veía que Regina ni siquiera se ponía de pie aún  
_

**_"Lo siento Kath, es que anoche no dormí mucho"_**

_**"Por qué?"** Preguntó la rubia_

_**"Mis padres tuvieron una pelea"** Dijo Regina aún sin pararse_

_**"Deberías haber escuchado la de mis padres"** Dijo Kath sentándose nuevamente junto a su amiga_

_**"Que paso?"** Preguntó la morena_

_**"Recuerdas nuestras sospechas sobre Emma?"** Preguntó Kath, Regina asintió sabiendo lo que su amiga le diría **"Son ciertas"**_

_**"Vaya!"** Exclamó la morena falsamente sorprendida, Kath no la miró_

**_"Si, aún no he podido hablar con ella... Decirle que esto no cambia nada que..."_**

_**"Ella lo sabe"** Dijo Regina interrumpiéndola  
_

_**"Tu crees?"** Preguntó Kath mirandola finalmente_

**_"Por supuesto, pero aún así deberías ir a hablar con ella"_**

_**"Lo haré cuando llegue a casa está tarde"** Afirmó la rubia, Regina la miró y vio en su amiga una triste mirada_

_**"Que sucede?"** Preguntó Regina_

**_"Me siento desplazada" _**

**_"Por qué?"_**

_**"Anoche, cuando terminaron los gritos de mis padres, espere a que Emma llegara a mi cuarto, como cuando era más pequeña y algo estaba mal"** Dijo Kath tristemente "**Pero nunca llegó... Así que yo la fuí a buscar y no estaba en su cuarto... La ventana estaba abierta, lo que significa que salió"**_

_**"Y antes tu eras la primera persona a la que buscaba para refugiarse"** Dijo la morena_

**_"Si, pero bueno... Supongo que ahora tendrá novia y ya no necesita a su hermana mayor"_**

_**"No creo que tenga novia"** Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa **"Tal vez solo está conociéndose con alguien" **_

_**"Dios me estoy volviendo como mi madre"** Dijo Kath haciendo una mueca **"Quejándome de la poca atención de Emma"**  
_

_**"Nadie te quitará a tu hermana pequeña Kath"** Dijo Regina_

_**"Eso espero"** Kath se fijó que su amiga aún no se ponía de pie y ya estaba por sonar el timbre nuevamente **"Regina, Apúrate!"**_

_**"Ve tu ya te alcanzo"** Dijo la morena_

_**"Ok, no llegues tarde"** Gritó Kath mientras salia del salón, Regina se puso de pie finalmente y empezó a recoger sus cosas_

_**"Te he estado buscando"** Dijo Emma desde la puerta haciendo que la morena se asustara_

**_"Emma!... Me asustaste"_**

_**"Yo... Lo siento"** Dijo la rubia torpemente **"Solo quería... Ya sabes hablar" **Regina la miró y sonrió_

_**"Me encantaría... Pero ya casi va a comenzar el segundo periodo"** Dijo resignada_

_**"Nunca te saltas clases verdad?"** Preguntó Emma _

_**"Nunca, ninguna"** Respondió Regina_

_**"En ese caso... Tu primera vez será conmigo"** Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Regina se sonrojó y Emma hizo lo mismo una vez que se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho **"Hablo de saltarse una clase"** Se aclaró la garganta_

_**"Y que te hace pensar que aceptaré tu oferta"** Dijo la morena con una sonrisa_

**_"No puedes negarte" _**

_**"Vaya que salto de confianza"** Dijo Regina cruzándose de __brazos_

_**"Me harás rogarte?"** Preguntó la rubia sonriendo_

_**"Suena tentador"** Respondió Regina con una sonrisa, el timbre sonó y los estudiantes de la próxima clase empezaron a entrar al salon_

_**"Es ahora o nunca"** Dijo la rubia ofreciéndole su mano a Regina, la morena la miró por un segundo y la tomó_

_**"No me hagas arrepentirme Swan"** Dijo mientras salían corriendo del __salón_

_Mientras corrían por los pasillos el resto de los alumnos empezaron a desaparecer, ya que era el segundo periodo. Llegaron al periódico escolar sin soltarse de las manos, Emma abrió la puerta con su llave y entró tirando a Regina tras de ella. Emma miró a su alrededor con miedo de que hubiera alguien y las descubriera, Emma la miró y sonrió _

_**"No te preocupes... A esta hora no hay nadie"** Dijo la rubia aún sin soltarla_

_Caminaron hasta una puerta al fondo del lugar, entraron a una pequeña habitación oscura, era el estudio de fotografía del periódico.  
_

_**"Es tu escondite?"** Preguntó Regina mientras Emma prendía la suave luz roja_

_**"Algo así"** Respondió la rubia_

_Regina se acercó a las fotografías que estaban colgadas y las observó una a una_

_**"Las tomaste todas tu?"** Preguntó mirando una en la que salía ella en primer plano sonriendo, en el parque de la ciudad, con el fondo desenfocado_

_**"Todas las que no tienen que ver en nada con el periódico"** Respondió Emma riendo y acercándose a Regina **"Esa es mi favorita"**_

**_"Ese día estaba con mi padre"_**

**_"Lo se... Pasé por el parque y te veías tan feliz que no pude evitarlo"_**

_**"Es hermosa"** Susurró la morena, recordando aquel día_

_**"Realmente lo es"** Dijo Emma mirando fijo a Regina_

_Regina miró a Emma y se acercó aún más a la rubia_

_**"De que querías hablar?"** Preguntó la morena_

_**"Ya no tengo la menor idea"** Respondió Emma nerviosa por la cercanía de Regina _

_**"Kath se siente desplazada"** Dijo Regina sin romper la distancia_

_**"Por que?"** Preguntó la rubia_

_**"Porque su hermanita no corrió a refugiarse donde ella anoche"** Dijo Regina con una sonrisa_

_**"No podía"** Dijo la rubia **"No sabia como lo tomaría ella"**_

**_"Lo se... Pero ella no... Cree que estas con alguien"_**

**_"Luego hablaré con ella... Aunque no creo que esté muy equivocada" _**

_**"Que estamos haciendo Emma?"** Preguntó Regina mientras miraba los labios de la rubia_

_**"Quieres besarme"** Dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa_

_**"Quiero que me beses"** Afirmó Regina_

_**"Después de un simple beso no hay vuelta atrás"** Susurró la rubia_

_Regina levantó la mirada y vio los ojos verdes de Emma, avanzó y rompió el poco espacio que las separaba, puso sus labios sobre los de la rubia y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, parecía sólo un roce, Luego con sus manos tomo el cuello de Emma y abrieron sus labios para profundizar el beso. Emma lentamente acomodo sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena. Rompieron lentamente el beso _

_**"Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo"** Dijo Regina con una sonrisa_

_**"Estas segura?"** Preguntó la rubia **"Esto va a tra..."** Regina la interrumpió con otro beso_

_**"Estoy segura"** Respondió _

_**"Eso significa que tendré una segunda cita?"** Preguntó la rubia riendo_

_**"Creí escuchar algo de pequeños detalles"** Dijo Regina_

_**"Tal vez deberías ir a revisar tu casillero"** Susurró la rubia dándole a Regina un pequeño beso **"Deberías cambiar la combinación, es muy fácil" **_

_**"Que dejaste ahí?"** Preguntó la morena_

_**"Es una sorpresa"** Respondió_

_**"Estoy segura de que me gustarán todas tus sorpresas"** Dijo Regina_

_Un ruido las sacó de su conversación, Emma se acercó a la puerta y apago la luz, entreabrió la puerta y vio a uno de sus compañeros del periódico escolar, por suerte el joven salió unos minutos después de entrar  
_

_**"Debemos irnos, ya empezarán a llegar todos y nos verán aquí"** Susurró la rubia_

_**"Quiero ser yo la que hable con Kath"** Dijo Regina_

_**"Creo que es lo mejor"** Dijo Emma con una tierna sonrisa **"Pero ahora debemos salir de aquí si no queremos que toda la escuela se entere antes que Kath"**_

_Emma tomó la mano de Regina una vez más y la guió al pasillo_

_**"Supongo que aquí nos separamos"** Dijo la morena_

_**"Por ahora"** Dijo Emma sonriendo_

**_"Iré a revisar mi casillero"_**

_**"Lo sé"** Dijo la rubia **"Apresúrate porque ya está por terminar el segundo periodo"**_

**_"Emma... Gracias"_**

_**"Por qué?"** Preguntó la rubia confundida_

_**"Por haberme dado una perfecta primera cita"** Respondió __la morena dejando un rápido beso en los labios de Emma_

_Comenzó a alejarse, caminó hasta su casillero, al abrirlo sonrió. Estaba la misma foto que había visto recién con Emma junto a una pequeña nota que decía:_

_"Ese día fue el día en que me dí cuenta cuanto ilumina tu sonrisa"_

_El timbre sonó mientras Regina releía y releía lo que había escrito Emma_

_**"Que paso?"** Preguntó Kath llegando a su lado **"Por qué no entraste a clases?"**_

_**"Kath"** Dijo la morena sorprendida, miró fijo a su amiga y cerró su casillero **"Necesitamos hablar"**_

* * *

Emma entró a su antigua casa, cerró la puerta y miró todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Subió lentamente la escalera, como no queriendo hacer ruido, era la forma en la que entraba a casa después de sus turnos nocturnos en la comisaria. Primero revisó el cuarto de Henry, las paredes seguían del mismo color, los planetas colgaban del techo y sus juguetes estaban en su caja guardados. Tomó un antiguo libro de cuentos del pequeño y sonrió, abrió el libro y lo ojeó durante unos minutos, Solía leerle esas historias todas las noches. Suspiró y volvió a guardar el libro, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que tantas veces recorrió con Regina luego de acostar a Henry. Entró a la que era su antigua habitación y sonrió tristemente. Lo había perdido todo por su egoísmo. Se acercó al espejo que estaba en la habitación y se miró. Por primera vez entendió que cada herida de su corazón se la había provocado ella misma, ella dejó sola a Regina por querer recorrer y conocer, ella dejó a su hijo por dedicarse a viajar, ella no había vuelto a casa cuando supo del cáncer de su padre, Ella se había convertido en la desagradable persona que jamás pensó ser.

"Me llamaron de seguridad diciendo que alguien había entrado a la casa" Dijo Regina apareciendo en la habitación

"Lo se" Dijo Emma sin dejar de mirarse "Esperaba que te llamaran"

"Si querías hablar conmigo podrías haberlo dicho"

"No habrías aceptado"

"Claro que si" Afirmó Regina

"No" Aseguró Emma "Porque tienes miedo" Se acercó lentamente a Regina

"A que crees que le tengo miedo?" Preguntó desafiante

"A mi" Respondió Emma aún acercándose "A lo que sientes por mi"

"No tengo porque tener miedo Emma"

"Si tienes razones... Tienes razones de sobra" Dijo Emma quedando a milímetros de Regina

"Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó Regina un poco nerviosa

"Porque me amas" Afirmó Emma

"Emma yo..."

"Me amas pero tienes miedo de que me vaya otra vez" Dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola "Bueno no me voy a ir a ninguna parte"

"Eso dices ahora... Pero que pasará cuando Storybrooke te empiece a ahogar de nuevo?" Preguntó Regina

"Eso no va a pasar" Afirmó Emma

"Como puedo saberlo?" Preguntó la morena

"No puedes... Solo puedes confiar en mi" Respondió Emma

"Eso no resultó muy bien la ultima vez" Dijo Regina con una triste sonrisa

"Regina si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás..." Dijo la rubia mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

"No se puede volver el tiempo atrás Señorita Swan" Dijo Regina mientras miraba a Emma "Pero sé que podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido"

* * *

**A partir del próximo cap el fic pasa a ser rated M**

**Una vez más gracias **


	13. Volvamos a intentarlo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, animan mucho para continuar con la historia y terminarla :)**

**Lo siento me confundí al subir el archivo, estaba un poco apurada jajaja ahora si este es el cap**

* * *

Regina comenzó a besar a Emma desesperadamente, la tomó por la cintura mientras la rubia sujetaba su cuello, sus lenguas se mezclaban y la pasión parecía tocarse en el aire. Fue una Emma muy agitada quien detuvo el beso separándose un poco, miró fijo los ojos marrones de Regina y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que significa recuperar el tiempo perdido exactamente?" Preguntó aún agitada la rubia

"En estos momentos significa que vamos a tener sexo" Respondió Regina empujando a Emma contra la pared y juntando sus cuerpos

"No es que me este quejando... Pero no es un poco rápido?" Dijo Emma mirando los labios de Regina

"No... Estoy segura de que no lo es"

Emma sonrió nuevamente y juntó sus labios con los de la morena, Emma le quitó el blazer y la blusa a Regina, mientras esta ultima aún la tenia contra la pared. Acarició la espalda desnuda de Regina y sintió como se le erizaba la piel, cada vez los besos estaban más cargados de necesidad y ninguna parecía tener problema con ello. La rubia comenzó a tocar la cadera de la morena y poco a poco su mano se deslizó hasta el broche del pantalón, el pantalón cayó y Regina se quitó los zapatos. Emma nuevamente detuvo el beso, alejó un poco a Regina de ella y la observó

"Extrañaba esto" Susurró la rubia mientras recorría a la morena con la mirada, Regina sonrió y se mordió el labio, Emma al ver el gesto de la morena la volvió a acercar a ella suavemente y retomó el beso. Con su mano derecha acarició nuevamente la espalda desnuda de Regina hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador. Regina se estremeció y rápidamente si giró quedando ella contra la pared ahora

"No tan rápido" Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia

"Que? Por que?" Preguntó Emma confundida

"Tienes demasiada ropa" Susurró la morena

Regina lentamente comenzó a desnudar a Emma mientras se separaban de la pared, Emma quedó completamente desnuda y esta vez fue el turno de Regina de romper el contacto para mirar a la rubia.

"Extrañaba esto también" Dijo mientras la miraba

"Ahora quien tiene demasiada ropa?" Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa

Regina empujo a Emma hasta que la rubia quedó sentada en la cama, dió un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior lentamente la ropa interior. Emma la miraba completamente excitada, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el que no había visto a la morena hacer eso, le parecía demasiado sexy

"Mejor?" Preguntó Regina acercándose a Emma

"No tienes idea" Respondió la rubia

La morena se acomodó sobre Emma atrapando la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo un camino desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la rubia, Emma soltó un jadeo lo que hizo sonreír a Regina, ahora con sus labios marcaba un camino hasta uno de los pechos de la rubia, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a tocarle el abdomen, su mano llegó pronto a su entrepierna y pudo sentir la humedad, sus ojos buscaron los ojos verdes de Emma y luego de mirarlos un segundo, Regina siente que su corazón en cualquier momento saldrá de su pecho, acomoda una de sus piernas entre la rubia lo que le deja espacio a Regina para introducir sus dedos en la rubia mientras sus labios se juntan nuevamente, los primeros movimientos de su mano son despacio, luego va acelerando provocando gemidos de placer en Emma. La morena introdujo un tercer dedo en la rubia mientras hacia sus movimientos más rápidos, los jadeos de la rubia se hacían más intensos lo que hacia que su propia entrepierna se humedeciera más. Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Emma se fue tensando y pudo escuchar su propio nombre una vez que la rubia alcanzó el clímax.

* * *

_Regina estaba recostada sobre el sofá del apartamento mirando una revistas de "Novias" _

_**"No me casaré de blanco"** Dijo la rubia cuando vio lo que mantenía tan entretenida a la morena_

_**"Si lo harás cariño"** Respondió Regina en un suave tono mientras cambiaba pasaba a otra pagina_

_**"No es un poco hipócrita?"** Preguntó la rubia mientras sacaba dos refrescos de la nevera y se afirmaba en uno de los muebles de la cocina_

_**"Comenzaste a escribir tus votos?"** Preguntó la morena ignorando la pregunta de Emma_

_**"Porque ninguna de las dos llega virgen al matrimonio"** Continuó la rubia también ignorando lo que decía Regina y tomando en sus manos un papel que se titulaba "Uniones de hecho maine julio 2004"_

_**"Tienes que escribirlos pronto porque necesito saber cuanto tardaremos cada una en hablar para así planificar mejor los tiempos"** Dijo la morena_

_**"Se que no es un matrimonio es si, es una unión de hecho... Bueno es como el matrimonio pero sin el titulo, es..."** Dijo Emma confundida_

_**"Creo que antes de que leas tus votos yo debería revisarlos"** Propuso la morena_

_**"Sabias que si algún día nos separamos todo se divide, a no ser que lleguemos a un acuerdo"** Continuó leyendo el papel **"Claro que si tenemos hijos es más complicado, es como un divorcio"**_

_**"Podrías entregármelos en 2 semanas cuando venga de la universidad nuevamente"** Dijo Regina mirando finalmente a la rubia **"Me estas escuchando?"**_

_**"Claro"** Respondió Emma_

_**"Que era lo que decía?"** Pregunto Regina_

_**"Que necesitas mis votos para saber cuanto tiempo hablaré y planificar mejor la boda"** Dijo Emma mirándola **"Tu me escuchabas?"**_

**_"Si, hablabas de la unión de hecho" _**

_**"Puedes creer que tus padres y mi padre nos regalarán una casa?"** Preguntó Emma emocionada_

**_"Solo tu padre y el mio... Todos sabemos que mi madre no es parte de esto" _**

_**"Siempre se puede soñar"** Dijo Emma suspirando_

_Regina se puso de pie dejando la revista sobre el sofá, se acercó a Emma y apegó su frente a la de ella_

_**"Me gustaría tener hijos"** Dijo la morena_

_**"Lo sé"** Susurró la rubia sin despegarse de Regina **"Pero yo no estoy tan segura... Que pasa si hago todo mal?"**_

_**"Serás una madre genial Emma... Aprendiste de la mejor"** Dijo Regina con una sonrisa, Emma la besó_

**_"Aún así... Creo que deberíamos esperar a que termines la universidad"_**

_**"Estamos de acuerdo en eso"** Dijo la morena _

_**"Pero hay otras cosas para las que no tenemos que esperar" **Susurró la rubia_

_Regina besó a Emma, la sujeto por el cuello y profundizo el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar y el aire parecía faltarles a ambas, Emma tomó a Regina por la cintura y la sentó sobre el mueble en el que ella misma se encontraba apoyada segundos atrás. Las manos de la rubia comenzaban a recorrer a Regina y cuando se dispuso a sacarle la ropa las manos de Regina la detuvieron_

**_"No"_**

_**"Que?"** Preguntó Emma confundida_

_**"También debemos esperar para eso"** Respondió agitada la morena **"Hasta el matrimonio"**_

_**"Por qué?"** Preguntó la rubia aún mas confundida_

_**"Son las reglas"** Dijo Regina bajando del mueble de la cocina_

**_"Que reglas?" _**

**_"Mis reglas"_**

_**"Desde cuando tienes reglas?"** Cuestionó la rubia **"Está mañana no tenias ninguna regla"**_

_**"Lo leí en la revista"** Afirmó Regina volviendo a recostarse en el sofá tomando la revista_

**_"Pero..."_**

_**"Sin peros"** Interrumpió la morena _

_Emma la miró y luego sonrió, se acercó un poco a donde estaba Regina para que la mirara y comenzó a quitarse la ropa_

_**"Que haces?"** Preguntó Regina_

**_"Comprobar que algunas reglas existen para romperse" _**

* * *

Emma y Regina se besaban desesperadamente, la rubia giro sobre si para dejar a la morena bajo ella, el celular de Regina comenzó a sonar, la morena intento levantarse para tomarlo pero la rubia no la dejó

"Puede ser Henry" Susurró la morena en los labios de Emma, la rubia soltó su agarre y dejo que la morena fuera por su teléfono

Emma miraba a Regina mientras hablaba por teléfono con Henry, era hermosa, su piel seguía siendo igual de suave, su labios igual de intensos

"Henry me espera en casa" Dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a vestirse

"Estamos en casa"

"Lo se" Dijo la morena acercándose a Emma "Pero no nos apresuremos" Dio un rápido beso a los labios de Emma

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a vestirse

"Qué pasará con Robin?" Preguntó Emma sintiéndose un poco nerviosa

"Que te parece si lo conversamos luego de acostar a Henry?"

"Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Creo que…" Emma no la dejo terminar de hablar y la besó nuevamente

"Vamos" Susurró la rubia

Salieron de la casa y se subieron al mercedes de Regina

"Aun no sacas tu automóvil de aquí"

"No he tenido mucho ánimo para arreglarlo"

"Y que tal ahora?" Preguntó la mujer inclinándose para besar a Emma

"Es un auto con muchos problemas" Respondió la rubia, Regina sonrió y se dirigieron a casa de la morena.

Al llegar, Henry se alegró al verlas, ya que Ruby lo estaba cuidando y siempre aburría al muchacho con sus problemas con la abuela y problemas del corazón, le hablaba como si fuera su consejero pero el pequeño no entendía nada de lo que la mujer le decía

"A tía Ruby le gusta el tío Graham!" Gritó el muchacho abrazando a Emma

"Que!?" Preguntó la rubia

"Demasiado obvio" Susurró Regina

"Henry era un secreto!" Gritó Ruby

"No puedo tener secretos con mis mamas" Dijo el pequeño

"Graham? Enserio?" Preguntó la rubia acercándose a su amiga

"Es complicado Emma"

"Soy tu mejor amiga!" Dijo Emma

"Y ustedes dos que hacen juntas?" Preguntó Ruby levantando las cejas mientras miraba a la rubia

"Nosotras… Es complicado Ruby"

"Supongo que tenemos una conversación pendiente" Dijo Ruby tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta

"Tenlo por seguro" Dijo Emma abriéndole la puerta a Ruby para que saliera de la casa

"Emma" Dijo Ruby una vez que puso un pie fuera del lugar

"Si?"

"Espero no tener que volver a ver a… La que no debe ser nombrada"

"Yo también espero lo mismo" Dijo riendo

"Qué pasará con ella de todos modos?"

"Ahora está en España… Y si no quiere ir a la cárcel será mejor que se quede allá"

"Y el dinero?"

"Congelaron su cuenta… Gran parte de lo que saco nos será devuelto"

"Me alegra que Regina se diera cuenta" Dijo Ruby y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto

"Ruby espera!" Gritó Emma y corrió hacia su amiga

"Que pasa?" Preguntó confundida

"Gracias" Respondió Emma y abrazó torpemente a su amiga, Ruby sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo "Y discúlpame por no creer en ti"

"Está bien Emma, el elfo sabia como actuar" Terminaron su abrazo y se miraron

"Es bueno tener a alguien como tú en mi vida" Dijo la rubia

"Swan si estas intentando coquetear conmigo deberías saber que soy totalmente inmune a tus encantos, es más… Ni siquiera veo que tengas alguno" Bromeó Ruby "Y tu esposa nos está mirando con una ceja levantada… Creo que es mi señal para salir de aquí"

Ruby finalmente se fue y Emma caminó hacia la casa, en la puerta la esperaba Regina

"Sabias lo Graham?" Preguntó la Rubia

"No entiendo como tú no lo veías" Respondió Regina

"Estaba demasiado concentrada en mi"

"Estás de acuerdo con Ruby y Graham?"

"El pronto se irá de la ciudad…" Dijo Emma

"Y te preocupa Ruby"

"No merece sufrir"

"No, definitivamente no lo merece" Estuvo de acuerdo la morena

Entraron a la casa y Henry ya estaba listo para ir a dormir, Emma se sentó junto a él en la cama y Regina se quedó de pie junto a la puerta

"Por qué viniste a darme las buenas noches ma?" Preguntó el niño

"Tu madre me obligo" Bromeó la rubia haciendo una mueca

"Emma!" Gritó Regina mientras la rubia sonreía y Henry la miraba confundido

"Vine porque te amo"

"Yo también te amo ma" Dijo Henry abrazando a Emma "Ojala vinieras todas las noches" Emma miró a Regina y está le sonrió

"Es hora de dormir Henry" Dijo la morena

"Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches ma" Dijo el chico

Sus madres salieron de la habitación y se quedaron mirando la una a la otra

"Entonces aún nos queda una conversación pendiente" Dijo Regina

"Nos quedan muchas cosas pendientes" Respondió Emma con una sonrisa

* * *

**Opiniones, sugerencias y/o criticas son bien recibidas :)**


	14. Reconquistando

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Vuelvo después de mi GRAN error con el capítulo anterior! pero si quieren culpar a alguien pueden culpar a "erpmeis" porque quedé estúpidamente feliz y nerviosa luego de leer su ultimo capítulo publicado de "Quod destinatio" Fic que es excelente al igual que "Cigarrillos de papel" (se los recomiendo totalmente por si aún no los leen)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia! También gracias por sus PM :)**

**Sin más preámbulo les dejo el cap **

* * *

Regina estaba nerviosa, eran las 9 de la mañana y había decidido llegar mas tarde a trabajar para así poder hablar con Robin. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y suspiró, con cada paso que avanzaba sentía que la puerta se alejaba más, finalmente abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie del otro lado, algo llamó su atención y miro hacia el suelo. Había un globo rojo amarrado a una foto, Regina la recogió y sonrió, era una la misma fotografía que había visto con Emma aquel día de su primer beso. Detrás de la imagen venia escrita una pequeña nota con una pregunta

_"Alguna vez te dije cuanto ilumina tu sonrisa?"_

La morena volvió a recordar aquel día, ya que la nota era muy parecida a la que le dejo Emma en su casillero. Entró nuevamente a la casa, ahora mucho más tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejo la fotografía con el globo sobre una pequeña mesa cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre nuevamente, Abrió esta vez menos nerviosa y otra vez no encontró a nadie, miró hacia el suelo y había una pequeña caja de madera, la tomó y la abrió, dentro habían 4 pequeños papeles el primero decía:

_"Vale por un masaje de Emma Swan"_

El segundo:

_"Vale por un beso de Emma Swan"_

El tercero:

_"Vale por una cena romantica con Emma Swan"_

Y finalmente:

_"Vale por un fin de semana con Emma Swan"_

Regina volvió a sonreír, tomó la caja y la dejó junto a la fotografía y el globo, busco su celular y comenzó a escribirle a Emma

_"Se está quedando sin dinero para los regalos señorita Swan"_

_"Entre mi ex novia y mi esposa y mi hijo la vida se me puesto cuesta arriba" _Regina leyó la respuesta de la rubia y rió

_"Tal vez debería buscarse un trabajo señorita Swan" _

_"Tal vez lo haga, pero por ahora solo tengo una sola cosa en mente" _Respondió la rubia

_"Y que seria eso si se puede saber?" _Preguntó Regina

_"Lo sabrás este fin de semana" _

_"Ah si?, tenemos una cita?"_

_"Si, un fin de semana solo para nosotras dos" _

_"Suena tentador, no lo arruiné Señorita Swan"_

_"No lo haré" _

Regina se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, Emma nunca había dejado de producir ese efecto en ella. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular hasta que sonó nuevamente el timbre.

* * *

_Emma salia de la ducha envuelta en una toalla luego de un terrible turno de noche en la comisaria cuando alguien la abrazó fuertemente, primero se asusto y luego respondió el abrazo al notar que era Regina_

_**"Que haces aquí?"** Preguntó la rubia **"Creí que llegabas mañana"**_

_**"Te extrañé"** Dijo la morena sin soltarla_

_**"Yo también"** Dijo la rubia en un susurro **"Pasó algo?"**_

_**"Nada importante... Solo mi madre"** Dijo separándose un poco de la rubia para mirarla _

**_"Todo va a estar bien" _**

_**"Estás mojada"** Susurró la morena, Emma levantó una ceja _

**_"Estás observadora esta mañana"_**

_**"Y estás desnuda"** Dijo la morena quitandole la toalla a la rubia, Emma sonrió _

**_"Creo que podríamos mojarnos juntas" _**

_La rubia comenzó a besar a Regina y la empujo suavemente hasta entrar con ella a la ducha, el agua empezó a correr mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a encontrarse, Emma volteó a Regina y comenzó a quitarle su mojada ropa. La rubia besaba el cuello de Regina mientras una de sus manos bajaba a la entrepierna de Regina._

_**"Dios!"** Gritó Ruby entrando al cuarto de baño **"Yo también me baño ahí!" **_

_Emma rápidamente tomó la toalla y tapo como pudo a Regina y a ella_

_**"Que haces aquí?"** Preguntó confundida y alterada Regina_

_**"Me estoy quedando aquí, solo por un par de días"** Ruby se volteó para no tener que mirarlas **"Emma no le dijo?" **_

_**"No"** Dijo Regina mirando a Emma **"Y por qué Ruby ocupa nuestro baño? Creo recordar que hay 4 en esta casa"**_

_**"Este es el mejor"** Dijo Ruby levantando los hombros _

_**"Eso es verdad"** Habló Emma finalmente apoyando a su amiga_

**_"La presión es perfecta y..."_**

_**"Estoy consciente de como funciona el agua en mi casa Ruby"** Dijo la morena interrumpiéndola **"Ahora podrías darnos un minuto para vestirnos por favor"** __Pidió_

_**"Claro"** Respondió Ruby **"Solo vine a traerle el desayuno a Emma, nos vemos más tarde"**_

_**"Ruby no te vayas" **Rogó Emma mirando la cara de enfado que tenia la morena  
_

_**"Cuantas veces quieres que te vea desnuda esta semana rubia?"** Preguntó Ruby bromeando_

_**"Que?"** Preguntó Regina molesta_

_**"Generalmente entra sin llamar"** Dijo Emma rápidamente **"Ademas es mi mejor amiga" **_

_**"Creo que debo irme"** Dijo Ruby nerviosa_

_**"Hazlo mientras te dejo ir con vida"** Respondió Regina **"Estoy apunto de cambiar de opinión" **_

_Ruby salió rápidamente de la casa, mientras Emma y Regina se secaban y bajaban a la cocina por el desayuno. El teléfono de la casa sonó, Emma intentó ir a cogerlo pero Regina no la dejó_

_**"Que dejen mensaje"** Dijo la morena _

_Una vez que el teléfono dejó de sonar se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Graham_

**_"Emma! Grandes noticias, encontré tu anillo de matrimonio en la comisaria, está tarde te lo llevo a casa Regina jamas lo __sabrá, te veo esta tarde"_**

_Regina miró rápidamente la mano de Emma y notó que no estaba su anillo, estaba enfadadísima, la rubia era una mujer muerta. Emma la miró asustada y se puso de pie_

_**"Antes de que comiences a gritarme... Hay algo más que debes saber"** Dijo Emma_

**_"Que?... Ahora tenemos un perro? Vendiste la casa?"_**

**_"Estás exagerando Regina"_**

_**"Exagerando? No me dices nada de lo que pasa!"** Gritó la morena_

**_"Lo sé! y lo siento, es solo que he estado distraída y preocupada, y más distraída"_**

_**"Por qué?!"** Preguntó la morena en un tono de voz todavía alto, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa_

_**"Estoy embarazada Regina"** Soltó la rubia, 1 segundo después La morena la besaba sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo_

_**"Lo logramos"** Susurró mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro **"Finalmente lo logramos"**_

* * *

Emma caminaba en a Granny's cuando el automóvil del sheriff se cruzó literalmente en su camino, la mujer se sorprendió y debió retroceder unos pasos para no ser arrollada por Robin. El hombre detuvo el vehículo

"Estas loco?" Preguntó la rubia "Podrías haberme matado"

"Tal vez eso solucionaría todos mis problemas" Dijo el hombre intentando bajarse de la patrulla, Emma vio como Robin se tambaleaba

"Estas borracho?" Preguntó aún más sorprendida y molesta

"Un poco" Reconoció, Emma lo miró y suspiró

"Dame eso" Dijo quitandole las llaves de la mano

"Eso es propiedad del sheriff" Dijo Robin intentando quitarle las llaves a la rubia

"No estas actuando como tal en estos momentos"

"Por qué simplemente no te vas y dejas que nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad?"

"Mira entiendo que estés dolido porque Regina te dejó pero..."

"Pero nada Emma, todo estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste" Interrumpió Robin "Eramos felices, ella era feliz conmigo"

"Robin tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto en otro lugar" Dijo la rubia bajando el tono de voz y mirándolo de arriba a abajo mientras aún se tambaleaba "Y definitivamente en otro momento"

"No!" Gritó "Vamos a hablarlo ahora!"

La gente comenzó a detenerse y a mirar la escena

"Realmente deberías ir a tu casa a dormir" Dijo la rubia acercándose al sheriff para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo

"Para que me quieres enviar a casa?" Preguntó gritando el hombre "Para poder seguir acostándote con mi novia?"

"Robin!" Gritó Emma

"Bueno no te voy a dar en el gusto!" Dijo mientras más gente observaba la escena "Vamos a solucionar esto ahora" Continuó "Tu y yo vamos a pelear ahora"

"Que?" Preguntó sorprendida la rubia

"Lo que oíste" Respondió Robin acomodándose las mangas de la camisa

"Eso es absurdo" Dijo Emma

"Absurdo es que después de tanto tiempo vuelvas y te quedes con Regina" Respondió Robin

"Ella no es un objeto sheriff"

"Es mi mujer"

"No lo es" Dijo la rubia

"Te aseguro que lo ha sido muchas veces" Dijo el sheriff con una sonrisa, Emma estaba a punto de perder el control de la situación cuando llegó Graham en otra patrulla

"Que esta pasando aquí?" Preguntó

"Pasa que Emma me quiere robar a mi mujer" Respondió Robin

"Lo único que pasa es que estas borracho y montando una escena en la calle" Dijo Emma mirando al sheriff

"Regresaste con Regina?" Preguntó Graham con una sonrisa

"No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso" Respondió Emma mirando a Graham y a la gente a su alrededor

"Voy a pelear por ella!" Gritó Robin

"Deja de decir eso, no voy a pelear contigo" Dijo Emma mirándolo sorprendida ante la insistencia absurda del sheriff

"Debo defender mi honor" Dijo el sheriff comenzando a correr torpemente hacia Emma hasta que un golpe en su cara lo detuvo y cayó al piso"

No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer eso" Dijo Graham con una sonrisa, Emma lo miró sorprendida pero luego sonrió

"Graham haz que la gente se vaya de aquí, yo me llevaré a Robin a la comisaría" Dijo la rubia "Y llama a Ruby y dile que me alcance" La rubia miró a Robin y siguió hablando "Dile que lleve comida, café y mucha agua, debemos revivir al sheriff"

Al llegar a la comisaria Emma intentó bajar a Robin del automóvil, pero el hombre parecía bastante cómodo durmiendo en la parte trasera de la patrulla. Lo miró y suspiró, paso su mano derecha por su cabello preguntándose en que momento Robin se había convertido en esa clase de hombre, siempre había tenido una conducta intachable. Tal vez era el amor que sentía por Regina, la verdad no se había detenido a pensar en que tan profunda era la relación que tenia con la morena. Graham y Ruby la sacaron de sus pensamientos al llegar.

"Por que no lo tienes en una celda?" Preguntó Graham confundido

"Porque no trabajo aquí" Respondió la rubia "Ademas el asiento trasero parece más cómodo que la silla de su oficina"

"La silla de su oficina?" Preguntó nuevamente Graham

"Si, donde más lo dejarías?"

"En una celda"

"Que?" Preguntaron Emma y Ruby al mismo tiempo

"Manejaba en estado de ebriedad, eso es un delito" Dijo Graham

"Es cierto que te arrolló?" Preguntó Ruby mirando a Emma

"No, pero por poco lo hace" Respondió Emma

"Todo el pueblo está diciendo que estas en el hospital" Dijo Ruby

"Los chismes siguen tan rápidos como siempre" Dijo Emma soltando otro suspiro

"Quieres presentar cargos?" Preguntó Graham mientras bajaba a Robin de la patrulla

"No, estoy segura de que fue algo que simplemente se le escapó de las manos"

Los tres entraron en la comisaria, Emma ayudó a Graham a poner a Robin dentro de una celda

"Me alegra que estemos los tres, así podemos conversar" Dijo la rubia

"De... De que quieres conversar" Preguntó nervioso Graham

"Está pasando algo entre ustedes?" Preguntó Emma alternando su mirada entre Graham y Ruby

"Si" Respondió el hombre

"Pero no tenemos ningún compromiso" Dijo Ruby

"Y no pensaban no lo se... Contármelo? o era mejor que mi hijo de 6 años me lo dijera?" Preguntó la rubia

"Yo le pedí a Ruby que no te dijéramos nada... Sabia que reaccionarias así"

"Y de que otra forma quieres que reaccione?" Preguntó la rubia "Le estas haciendo daño a mi mejor amiga"

"Lo se... Es solo que..."

"Solo que?" Interrumpió la rubia "Te vas de la ciudad en un par de semanas y la que se va a quedar aquí con el corazón roto es ella"

"No puedo simplemente dejarla de ver" Se defendió Graham "Ruby es muy importante para mi"

"Si es tan importante por que te vas?" Preguntó molesta la rubia

"Sigo aquí" Dijo Ruby moviendo la mano pero ninguno de los dos la miró

"No es lo mismo que hiciste tu hace dos años?" Dijo Graham

"Exacto!" Gritó la rubia "Y me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida por dañar así a mi familia, especialmente a Regina"

"Sé que crees que me arrepentiré" Dijo Graham

"No lo creo, lo sé... Tienes una gran vida aquí... Tienes a Ruby aquí, y te juro que si la veo derramar una lagrima por ti eres hombre muerto"

Graham bajó la mirada confuso, Emma seguía atenta a lo que diría su amigo

"Tal vez deba replantearme las cosas" Susurró el hombre mirando a Ruby

Emma sonrió y observó como se miraban Graham y Ruby. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que conversaran, comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la salida de la comisaria cuando se encontró con una agitada Regina, la morena la miró aliviada y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, Emma quedó sorprendida ante el acto de la mujer pero rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos

"Que ocurre?" Preguntó Emma suavemente

"Ellos di... Dijeron que... Robin te había..." Intentó responder la morena, se separó violentamente de Emma "Por que no contestabas tu teléfono?"

"Que?" Preguntó la rubia confundida ante el cambio de actitud de la morena "Yo... Creo que lo tengo en silencio"

"Te he estado llamando como loca!" Gritó Regina

"Cada uno llama como puede" Dijo Ruby

"Te escuché" Dijo Regina sin mirarla

"Lo sé" Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Fui al hospital a buscarte y me dijeron que no habías ingresado, Te llamé y no contestaste!" Dijo dando un paso adelante haciendo a Emma retroceder "Llamé a Graham y no me contestó" Continuó Regina "Y para que nombrar a Ruby!"

"Lo siento" Dijeron Emma, Graham y Ruby al mismo tiempo

"Que fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Regina intentado calmarse

"Robin se emborrachó y quería pelear conmigo por ti" Respondió Emma

"No olvides la parte donde casi te arrolla" Dijo Ruby

"Es verdad?" Preguntó Regina

"Yo solo creo que perdió el control del auto y simplemente no calculó bien" Dijo Emma intentando quitarle importancia

"Lo voy a matar!" Dijo Regina caminando hacia la celda

"No, no, no" Dijo Emma deteniéndola "No vas a hacer nada, nos vamos a casa"

"Esto no puede quedar así Emma!" Dijo Regina

"Graham se encargará de todo"

"Cuenta con eso Regina" Dijo Graham

"Bien, vamos" Dijo Emma tomando la mano de Regina

"Acaban de intentar asesinarte por ella y se van de la mano?" Preguntó Ruby bromeando

"Me encanta el peligro" Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a Regina, la morena suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

"Emma aún quieres que te ayude a arreglar tu viejo automóvil?" Preguntó Ruby

"Si, te veo a las 2"

Regina y Emma finalmente salieron de la comisaria dejando solos a Graham y Ruby

* * *

**Que les pareció? bueno les cuento que solo quedan 4 capítulos más para que acabe la historia, así que espero que disfruten lo poco que queda :)**

**Marymontoya17 la escena de la ducha la escribí basándome en tu sugerencia :) espero que te haya gustado**


End file.
